Lost and Found
by LilMissFerret
Summary: Something has happened but Draco doesn't know what. Hermione's secret comes out. Can she bring back the Draco she knows and luvs? Can they take what life throws at them? AU 6/7th year slightly HBP comp mild sex scene in ch. 13
1. Stuck

**A.N. Here it is my new story called 'Lost and Found'. So far I really like it and it is much nicer than 'Untouched Soul'. Still sad at first but if I get enough lovely reviews and encouragement I might make the ending a bit happier and maybe there will be a sequel!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part I:**_

_**Stuck**_

**Draco Malfoy:**

Draco was pacing up and down the room, nearly ready to rip his hair out. The room was dark, making it hard to see. Normally he wouldn't have minded but right now he was having a nervous breakdown.

He wanted to climb the one of the stone walls in the cramped little room. Draco knew he was going to be in major trouble, he just knew it. As far as he knew he was in a holding chamber at the Ministry of Magic, but that was it.

Suddenly he stopped his pacing, slowly coming to realize he had no idea why he was even here. Surely no one knew about his plans for the end of the school year. There was no way anyone could know.

The only ones who did were a few choice Death Eaters, other than that no one had any idea at all. Then again he had told _her_. Surely she wouldn't say anything, Potter's best friend or not, he had trusted her with his life, literally.

**Hermione Granger:**

Hermione leaned against the cold wall in her own cell. She knew Draco was just on the other side of the wall. He needed her because he needed reassured that she had not told on him.

In the five short months they had spent together she had learned to read the blank expressions and could almost hear his thoughts through the wall. She hadn't said anything about them to anyone. Harry and Ron were always a bit suspicious but they never guessed they had a relationship.

They hid it well, but maybe not well enough. They had no idea where they were, well at least she didn't. They had been woken in the middle of the night to be drug to the headmaster's office where they had taken a portkey here.

They didn't speak to each other but their looks of concern were mutual. His fingers had grazed hers and he mouthed 'I love you' but then they were separated and she didn't even get the chance to tell him how much she loved him.

Now here she was leaning against a wall crying and wishing she could be wrapped in his protective arms. Since they had started their new relationship she had found comfort in him that no one else could give.

Tonight had been such fun too. They had practically just reached their beds when they had been called after spending most of it in their own little world. They had curled up in front of the fire, kissing and touching and just enjoying their time together.

Finally after what must have been a lifetime they made love right where they sat. They were wrapped in their own passion, with enough force to knock down anyone. So sweet their love was even through its complications.

Hermione sunk to the floor, tears flooding down her cheeks. She cried for them, she cried for pain they had to suffer through, and most of all she cried for the secret that she had not got to tell him.

**Draco:**

He could have sworn he heard someone crying. _Maybe it's Hermione. _His mind was racing with his worries and fears, most concerning her. He wished they had let them be in the same room so he could comfort her. She needed him.

He pressed him ear to the closest wall and strained to listen. Sure enough he could hear moaning and sobbing and had to keep his emotions under control.

"Hermione?" he asked as loud as he could.

"Draco!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-no Draco I'm not. I need you," her voice was very feeble.

"I know darling don't fret."

"I love you, Draco."

"I know Hermione, I love you too."

"Draco? Do you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Someone is coming!"

"Shh…" he stepped away from the wall and watched the doorknob turn.

A big man walked in and grabbed Draco by the arm. "Come on boy!"

Draco fought for a moment and cursed under his breath, but this only caused the man to jerk him harder. He paused for a moment and decided he would make this easier for himself. So he followed along trying to distinguish where he was.

Finally they came to a stop in front of what he recognized to be one of the old courtrooms. Inside he could only imagine what they were going to do to him, or more importantly Hermione.

Bracing himself for what was to come he stepped through the open door and stared timidly at the people already in their seats. Many he recognized but there were a few he did not. When he was almost thrown into the very middle chair he was strapped in with the magical chain, like he would dare run out of here like that.

After the questioning he was released and a blinding flash of light struck him. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. Draco jumped off the ground (for he had fallen just moments ago) and opened his mouth to speak.

"What am I doing here? And let go of me you stupid buffoon!" he snapped at the guard, but he did not let him go instead he was lead out of the room.

**Hermione:**

A man stormed into her little cell about twenty minutes after they had come for Draco. Hermione was sick with worry and threw questions at the man as soon as he had the door open.

The man did not answer her at all but merely grabbed her roughly. Hermione screamed at him and even wriggled free of his grasp. He was getting very angry now and she was starting to get very scared.

She just wanted to go back to school where she could curl up with Draco and be in heaven. More importantly she wanted him. To know he was safe and to let him know she was at least for the moment.

The man did manage to grab her while she was trying to think of a way to get away. He wrenched her arms behind her back and pushed out of the room. She screamed in pain and anger, calling out for Draco.

Surely he would hear her if he was anywhere nearby. During this whole time she was oblivious to everything around her until she heard him.

"Lord Granger shut the fuck up! And stop calling my name I don't want you!"

"Draco?" her eyes snapped open and she looked around for him. "Draco oh thank God your okay!" she didn't even hear what he had said and didn't care much either.

With a new energy she wiggled out of the guards grasp and ran to him. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. She pressed herself against him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He slowly pulled out of the trance he was in and shoved her to the floor. Hermione's eyes were wide with horror and she gapped at him. "Get away from me you filthy little mudblood and if you ever touch me again I will kill you!"

The guard pulled her to her feet and the other drug off Draco. _Why is he being so mean? Twenty minutes ago he said he loved me. What did they do to him?_ Hermione was hysterical when they reached the courtroom. She was barely able to see let alone stand.

She was told to sit down but she had fainted long before she reached the chair. From there she could not remember anymore…

**A.N. I'll post a new chapter soon because I have a great idea. Hope the 'secret' doesn't make you to restless. I think that's going to be the name of the second part!**


	2. Secrets

**A.N. Part 2 is great and I really love it. I need some reviews though because I'm out on a limb!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part II:**_

_**Secrets**_

**Hermione:**

Hermione woke with a start. She had no idea where she was or where Draco was. She looked around to see if she could identify anything,

The walls were white with no pictures and no decorations. Looking down at herself Hermione realized she was dressed in a hospital gown and laying in a little bed. How she got there she had no idea.

No one else was in the room and both of the other beds were empty. She quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to get out of bed. Immediately a pain shot through her stomach and she cried out.

Several healers rushed in and went to work. With in moments they had her back on the bed and gave her a potion to stop the pain. Hermione slowly calmed down and asked one of the witches what was wrong with her.

"Well actually darling er did you know you were pregnant?"

"What? What happened to my baby?"

"Calm down dear everything is going to be all right."

"I…I didn't l-lose it did I?"

"See dear, you were carrying twins. You only lost one, but we managed to save the little boy."

Hermione didn't speak she had nothing to say. She had never heard of such a thing. Losing one baby but still having the other? It sounded mad. And Draco, what would happen to him?

He had yelled at her and called her a mudblood again. Hermione felt bad for never telling him, she had planned to do it the very next day. But that day had never come and now she was stuck in the hospital all alone. Then it hit her that she was still having his baby and that not all was lost and if she heard right it was a little boy too.

She could feel the tears running down her face and quickly went to wipe them away. "What happened to Draco? Is he okay?"

"I don't know sweetie but I'm sure he is okay."

Hermione nodded and put her face in her hands. The healer patted her back softly and went to the door. "Oh, dear do you feel up for visitors at the moment? Because there are a few here for you."

She knew Draco would not be with who ever came but she nodded anyway. Moments later her parents, Harry and Ron all walked in. They seemed quite happy that she was all right and quickly grabbed her up in hugs.

Hermione tried to keep up a strong front but only managed to cry more. Eventually she told them of the complications she was having and about the baby. Her parents looked at her worriedly and the boys gave her funny looks.

No one, however, asked her who the father was and for that she was grateful. They only stayed for a few more minutes because another visitor had just arrived and said that he had to speak with her immediately.

Her hopes rose for a moment for she desperately wanted to see Draco. She knew it was not him because of what had happened last night. Instead of the beautiful boy she wanted she got another and much older man.

**Draco:**

Draco was back at Hogwarts in his bed. He had just woken with no memory of last night and little of the past few months either. Draco stretched and slowly got up to bathe.

As he always did first, he went to his trunk and pulled out his robes for the day. As he pulled out the clothes he noticed a little slip of parchment had fallen out. Bending slightly he grabbed what seemed to be a note.

It was a note and by the look of the handwriting from a girl. Draco raised an eyebrow and unfolded the slip of paper.

_Draco,_

_Good morning darling, I just wanted to say thank-you for the fun last night. I love you so much and cannot wait for our little picnic today._

_I have something I really need to tell you and I hope you will like it as much as I do. Please do not come to the spot until noon, because I'm setting up something special._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Draco read through the letter several times to make sure he was not imagining things. He had no idea where the note had come from or why it was there.

He had not seen it before so that must have meant it had been put there this morning or late last night. That really didn't make much sense either considering he didn't remember doing anything special the night before and definitely not with _Granger_!

And where exactly was it that she wanted to meet him? How was he to know what the 'spot' was. The most sickening part was where she said she loved him and the way she had signed it.

Draco shuddered as if he was cold. Now he really needed that shower, because he felt disgusting. With one more quick glance at the letter he folded the note and shoved it back into his trunk.

**Hermione:**

Dumbledore walked into Hermione's room. To say he was acting normal would have been one heck of a lie, because he looked royally pissed. Something was sitting wrong on his nerves that was for sure.

"Good morning Professor. Can I help you with something," she was trying to sound normal she didn't want to look like a fool in front of the headmaster.

"Miss Granger I have to say I am terribly sorry. This an outrage really."

"It's alright Professor I'm sure we can figure something out. Can't we?"

"It seems that you do not understand the problem completely. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, well most of it. I still don't know why we were there exactly."

"Well Miss Granger you see the plan was to modify both yours and Mr. Malfoy's memories. I did manage to save yours however and I must say that you are here because of me."

"What? Is that why he was so mean to me last night?" Dumbledore nodded slightly and returned to his mad pacing. "And that means it's your fault I lost my baby!"

"Yes and I am terribly sorry had I known that fact I would have acted differently. I am aware though that you only lost one, correct?"

Hermione nodded and turned to stare at the only window. She understood now why Draco had acted that way. He did not remember her and the five blissful months they had spent together, and he would never know his own child born of their love.

"But why? Why did they want to do that to us?"

"Well that's really the problem. The Ministry contacted me and said that they needed to speak with you both because you were in great danger."

He sighed and continued on with his speech, "The Aurors believed that he was using you for some dark propose and they wanted to find out what it was. It seems that they had a student stationed as a spy. Whilst they watched you they discovered that you were hiding something from everyone."

"When they uncovered Mr. Malfoy's plans they took immediate action. The results of this lay in front of us Miss Granger. But the Ministry does not consist of the cleverest people."

"What do you mean? Is Draco going to be okay? Please I need to help him, even if he doesn't want me too."

"I am doing everything I can and I think we can keep him safe. But I do believe he will need to cooperate for this to work."

Hermione nodded wearily she knew what had to be done. It would be very hard but maybe with enough power they could bring him over. It would be challenging and with the baby on the way she was going to be putting in some long hours.

"Just tell me what to do," she was worried beyond belief.

**Draco:**

Draco skipped his shower, he didn't feel like taking it anymore. Something had shocked him just moments after getting under the water.

_Flash Back_

_He remembered a time when he had been taking a shower in the prefects bathroom. It was the evening after another hard Quidditch game. They had lost and it was wearing hard on him. The time he was wasting on the sport only to have lost the game…_

_He ran a hand through his soaked hair and let out a groan. Suddenly the curtain shifted slightly. Someone stepped into the shower behind him and he swung around to see who it was._

"_Careful Draco or you are going to fall."_

_Draco couldn't see her face, it was dim and blurry. "How did you know it was me in here? You could have walked in on anyone!"_

"_Hush, I knew you would be in here because this is where you always go when your mad or upset."_

"_Oh so you can read me now? Just like one of your bloody books."_

"_I thought I told you to be quiet? You do realize I didn't jump in here just to argue. I came to make you feel better."_

_End Flash Back_

That's where he cut it off. It was tantalizing to watch that scene play over in his mind without having to see the other half. Really that had never happened to him before.

Reliving even the best of sex was not worth the time. There was always more 'adventures' to have and most of the girls weren't worth the time either.

This was not just reliving this was something more, something he couldn't place a finger on.

**A.N. Hope you liked this chapter. It didn't come out quite like I planned because I added the flash back but it still good, right? Part 3 is going to be a bit more difficult to write but I'll get it out there soon.**


	3. Confused

**A.N. This chapter was supposed to be about Dumbledore's plan but I think this is much better. Dumbledore has a plan I just don't want to put it in there yet. Maybe I'll just let him take care of it and Hermione will be more clueless! What fun, yeah right.**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part III:**_

_**Confused**_

**Draco:**

Draco had went down to breakfast, he wasn't really hungry but he had to much on his mind. His thoughts kept trying to betray him, daring to bring back the shower scene. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pansy coming and he groaned. Draco really didn't want to see her right now. Sure he was curious about the girl but he _knew _with absolute certainty that girl was not Pansy.

She was a dirty skank and she didn't care how he felt, or anyone but herself. Pushing his full plate out of the way he made to get up before she spoke.

"Draco?" to late. "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone Pansy."

"Ah but Drakie I wanted to spend some _time_ with you."

"Go to hell."

She didn't answer that was always a good sign. It meant she got the message. He kept going avoiding all of the other students. Draco decided to go outside so that was what he did.

Maybe he would find Hermione and see what the meaning of the note was. That was still bothering him too. Today was a bad day for him.

**Hermione:**

"The note!" she screamed.

"Miss Granger are you okay?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know!" Hermione held her face in her hand. "I left him a note last night."

"What did you say in it? Nothing to graphic I hope?"

"No it said something like I had fun last night and I had something to tell him today at our picnic."

"Alright that's not too bad. Did he know about the baby yet?"

"No that's what I wanted to tell him today. He's probably so confused right now."

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine you need to be more concerned about yourself."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't think he would be okay. He would be confused and when he got confused he became brutal. Draco would just end up hitting something and hurting himself.

"Erm well Miss Granger I'll leave you for a bit. How about I come back tomorrow?"

"Yes Professor but I have to ask one more thing."

"Go right ahead."

"Can I still give the baby his name?"

He sighed deeply and looked at her sadly, "Only if you can keep it quiet and of course you will need to have the baby at a Muggle hospital anyway so I'm sure you can."

"Thank you, sir." Dumbledore smiled at her and left without another word.

**Draco:**

He wandered about the grounds looking for any sign of Hermione. He didn't know she wasn't at school. Really he just wanted to know what the propose of the note was.

What secret could she possibly want to share with him? And what had they done that was so fun the night before? It was really bothering him, and nothing _ever_ bothered him.

He stopped to rub his pounding head. Somewhere behind him a twig snapped and Draco spun around. Out of the bushes came a form who pounced on him.

Draco was knocked to the ground with the person on top of him. "What in the hell! Get the fuck off of me Potter!"

"What did you do to Hermione last night?"

"I didn't touch that little slut of yours Potter. Now get off!"

"Tell me what you did, I know you did something, you lousy sack of shit!"

Draco shoved Harry to the ground and slowly stood. "I told you Potter I have no idea what I did last night but I did not touch her! But I don't care anyway." He dusted his robes off all the while glaring at Harry.

"You don't care? I knew it was just a lie. She doesn't deserve this and its your fault!"

With one swift movement Draco's wand was up at Harry's throat. "Get lost Potter. I didn't do anything."

"Then why else would she be in the hospital? You put her there for what ever reason and now you're sitting here like you don't have a problem in the bloody fucking world!"

"Don't tell me about my own life because I have plenty of troubles that I don't care to share with you." With that he kicked out and knocked Harry to the ground. "Now go pick a fight you can actually win."

Harry did leave, very slowly. He never took his eyes off of Draco. Draco couldn't have cared less all he knew was that his life was much to confusing.

First the note, then the memory, and now all of this too? Sure he couldn't remember last night but that was no reason to make it his fault Granger was in the hospital! Why was all of this happening to him? And why did everything seem to go back to Granger?

And all of this left one major question in his head. What in the bloody fuck did she have to tell him? There was nothing in the world she should want to share with him. And the way she had put it, it had sounded like a secret that no one knew about.

Why him?

**Hermione:**

Why him?

Why did she have to pick Draco of all people. She had given everything she had to him and now it was all gone. Her heart was shattered and she didn't know if it could ever be mended.

He had been her first lover and her first true love. He so sweet and gentle under that hard outer core, you just had to know how to get to it. They had suffered together and for each other. Even trusting their lives with the other.

She had never said anything to anyone about him ever. He had told her of his plans to kill Dumbledore. She knew what he was going to do before he even moved.

She knew of the necklace that Katie had touched the poisoned mead that had nearly killed Ron, and yet she had stood back and let him do it. Ron and Katie had been accidents, no one else was supposed to get hurt.

To make matters worse, she had tried to help him. Draco didn't want her in any trouble and refused to let her plan everything right. He wouldn't let her be a part of his schemes even though he knew he could have used her help.

It really wasn't as bad as it looked, or at least that was what she had been telling herself. She had tried to stop him, at first. Hermione did it because she loved him and every time she tried he pushed her far away.

She couldn't bare that after a while and would go to him. It hurt him too, she could see it etched in his eyes. They were nothing without each other, nothing.

**A.N. Wow that was pretty good from where I'm standing. You know sometimes I impress myself. I want some reviews because I'm really enjoying writing this and I want to know what you guys think.**


	4. Sweet Loneliness

**A/N Who wants this chapter? It's speedy but rather good on my part I guess but the only way I'll know is if you tell me! A prequel is going to follow the reat of this story and I think i am just going to put it in one little series called 'The Hidden Series'.**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part IV:**_

_**Sweet Loneliness**_

**Hermione:**

Hermione had been released from St. Mungo's just two weeks after the incident and was now on her way home. She had to stay there for three more weeks.

Her mother had purchased many baby books for her and Hermione spent much of her time reading over them. She knew she would have to make up for Draco not being there to help. After reading everyone of the books twice she had went back to studying for her exams.

They were only a short month and a half away! But along with the natural swing of things Hermione couldn't seem to concentrate on anything for more than five minutes. She was constantly walking around trying to keep off the weight her body was already beginning to gain.

The weeks were flying by but still Hermione felt everything was going much to slow. She started spending more time by herself then she had at first. Although Draco slipped into her mind a lot she found him more of a comfort then a burden.

Those memories gave her hope for the future, hope for them. Life was hard but if you tried hard enough you can get through anything, or at least that was what she had always been taught.

Hermione stroked her stomach softly and whispered to her baby, _their _baby. She knew he couldn't hear yet but it had not stopped her so far.

"I promise Scorpi everything will be alright. We'll get your daddy back won't we?" she had taken to calling the baby Scorpi and Scorpius since Draco had said he had always liked that name.

Hermione really had gotten used to it after a while and she liked the ring it had. 'Scorpius Draco Malfoy' just had that ring.

**Draco:**

Draco was still confused about the things that had happened over the weeks. Hermione still hadn't came back to school. He himself had withdrawn into a little cell of his own, not wanting to be around anyone.

He didn't like it and he didn't like the way he had felt lately. It was almost like he was lonely but he couldn't handle being with the others. They didn't understand either and his friends tried to make him come out of his room but that only make him angry.

He constantly had headaches that were very painful and sometimes he even threw up. None of the potions he had taken had helped. Nothing could take away the ache that possessed him either.

Everything he did was painful in some of form or another. It was like life had no meaning anymore, like he had lost something that should never have been forgotten, and all that had happened with one night that he couldn't remember, one little note.

He was living in hell. Life was so unforgiving and everything had to be painful. Nothing seemed right anymore. Had the world really turned upside down or was it just him? He didn't know that's all he had right now. So many questions and answers that only led to more.

Life is hell.

**Hermione:**

The first day back at school she was swarmed with questions. Gossip had taken its toll of people and now there was so many lies to unearth. She hadn't seen Draco which she took as a good sign.

Most of the teachers had been informed of her 'condition'. A few found it a good opportunity to answer their own questions but there were those who looked out for her. Still it was no excuse for not doing homework or getting out of assignments.

Finally the dreaded day of potions approached on the third day after her return. Hermione was nervous and fidgety. She did manage to make it to her seat fine and tried not to look for him.

She couldn't help it though and eventually took a chance to look over her shoulder. Her eyes met his for a brief moment but he quickly turned away. There was no pain in those cold gray eyes, no love or compassion, more like hatred and confusion.

She tore herself away from him. Hermione wanted to cry, wrap her arms around her body until she could cry no more. And oh how she wanted to run up and kiss him. She stole another glance at him. _I love you, Draco._

**Draco:**

He couldn't explain it but just sitting there in the potions room he felt better. Just after the little eye contact all of his pain was gone. He didn't understand it but it was like she was the only one who could brighten his day.

From then on out he would seek her out if he felt bad. He wasn't watching every move she made, he was just steeling little glances and then walking away. Suddenly his headaches would stop, his mind would stop spinning, and everything was just okay.

Exams were coming and he had finally felt the need to study. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione had been going to the bathroom a lot lately, and there were a few times she looked like she might throw up.

He was constantly fighting with himself. He did not care what happened to her, did he? That urge to help and comfort possessed him every so often but he really couldn't care what happened to her.

Once again he left her sitting on the floor sad and tired looking and he didn't make a sound and couldn't look her way. That was just the way it was and he was not going to do anything to change it.

**Hermione:**

Her mood swings were getting horrible as the days passed. With only one very short week until the big exams Hermione was really messed up. She had burst out crying in Herbology and laughing in Transfiguration. The students were starting to wonder what was wrong with her and many had started asking such things.

Along with all of that little Scorpius was proving to be a Malfoy through and through. He was very picky in what she was aloud to eat. Nothing was settling right and Hermione was known to run to the bathroom fifteen minutes after any meal.

If her school robes had been more form fitting everyone would already know she was pregnant. Despite not eating all that much she was putting on enough weight. Madam Pomfrey was happy with the things that were happening.

She had given her potions to take for the mood swings, though she had got that up moments later.

With all bad things there must always be a good and Hermione found that good in the movements the baby made. He would turn about or move a little and she would feel the flutter. It was so exciting knowing that in just a few short months he would be born. She would be able to touch him, hold him, see him.

**A/N I didn't get to the summer but I have decided to skip most of that anyway. I don't think I could do that part justice and I don't want to make any mistakes on the whole pregnancy thing so I'm trying to write it without needing to go into great detail.**


	5. Summertime

**A/N Okay chapter 5 is here and ready to read! If you want it come and get it! It's probably the longest one yet and Narcissa has her own part in this chapter. I really try to make this stuff pretty fun to read but I want you guys to help me out, please? R&R!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part V**_

_**Summertime**_

**(2 months later)**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

He was having an alright summer. Most of his problems had stayed where they belonged, out of the way. His mother had fallen ill over the first few weeks and his father was still in prison.

So, you see, he might have gotten rid of a few things but he came home to many more. Sure his mother was sick but they had had no visitors no guests. The Manor was rather boring this summer.

"Draco darling!"

"Coming Mother," it was said with such scorn that he felt guilty for having answered her in such a way.

He quickly entered her bedroom and came towards her. "What do you need?"

"Oh well Draco I was wondering if you would head out to Diagon Alley for me?" her soft eyes pleaded with him and he felt it was hard to refuse.

"Sure thing what do you need?"

Ten minutes later he left the room, note in hand, to go change.

Narcissa sat in her massive bed and grabbed her wand. In one silent flick a silvery peacock floated to the window and out onto the grounds where the men sat hidden.

"_I have sent him to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Keep him safe."  
_

**Draco:**

He was walking down the street just wasting time. Everything seemed normal in the wizarding world. Well that was except for the feeling someone was following him.

But he had checked several times and had seen no one. During one of these little checks he had run right into someone. He snapped his head around to see who he had knocked to the ground.

"God Granger watch where you are going!"

"Oh Malfoy its just you I thought it was someone who actually mattered," she sneered worthy of any Malfoy.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Granger." He stood there arms crossed looking at her menacingly as if he was waiting for her to do something.

"Could you help me off the ground, Malfoy? It's kind of hard to do by myself." Now his eyes screamed disbelief.

Surprising enough he offered her a hand, after looking around to make sure no one he knew was around. Hermione did take it with absolute enthusiasm. When she was finally back on her feet she started to dust her self off, letting her coat open.

It was a pretty windy day and unusually chilly for an August afternoon so most people had jackets and coats. Unlike everyone though Hermione's stomach bulged out tight under her dark green shirt. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"Putting on some weight Granger? No wonder you couldn't get off the ground."

"Yes well thank you Malfoy." Then under her breath she said, "Not now Scorpi!"

"You really shouldn't mutter to yourself Granger it's unbecoming."

"Well first of all I'm not talking to myself and second I cannot help when my son decides it is time to start kicking me."

For a moment he stood there dumbfounded and once he even opened his mouth. Of course he had quickly snapped it shut only seconds later. "Your pregnant?"

"No I just have a growth inside my gut that likes to kick me all the time! Boys are so stupid!" at this however Scorpius gave her another jab making her wince in discomfort. Then she said, "Goodness if your not a Slytherin I'll die of surprise!"

"Mudbloods can't get in Slytherin. Really you should know that by now Granger."

"Your right Malfoy, but halfbloods can."

"Halfblood?"

"Yes Malfoy he is a halfblood. Now do you have anything left to say or can I go on?"

Draco was getting a bit fed up with this little game. "If your brat is a halfblood whose its father?"

"I'm not telling you that besides why do you care?" he just stared at her. "Fine I'll tell you this, Scorpius's father is a Slytherin and his blood is just as pure as yours. 'Bye Malfoy."

Now he was really struck dumb. He had no comeback for that one, no way in hell. Really the fact that Hermione was pregnant was one thing but to have the father be a pureblood Slytherin? It was just to much for him.

**Hermione:**

Hermione rubbed her stomach and giggled. She knew she had freaked Draco out and the thought was hilarious. Though the way she had told him had been a bit off she thought it was good he knew at least part of it.

Another thing that made her smile was the way Scorpius had started kicking. She had read how unborn children can tell when their fathers were present. She was sure that was why he had started kicking.

Another Malfoy trait, trying to show off for daddy. It was quite cute. Who knew a Malfoy could be cute? Hermione sighed happily as she entered the baby store just off the main street.

So far she had only bought green things for the baby. She didn't mind the other colors she just thought they would look best on her little Slytherin-to-be. How ironic it would be if he did turn out in a different house though.

Hermione walked around the little shop and immediately fell in love with a little cradle. It was sweet and simple and the richest dark color of wood. It came with different types of canopies and bedding. But Hermione's favorite thing about it was the little silver plate that could be engraved.

She instantly purchased the bed and all of the green and silver accessories she could afford. The cashier shrunk down the cradle and its box so that it was no larger than a ring box. She easily slipped in her pocket and hurried towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Just outside the pub she was able to call a cab and was once again on her way home. She was happy with her purchases since she had managed to get her school supplies today. And although she couldn't get him out of her mind Draco was comforting to her somewhat.

**Just the next day:**

Hermione woke up moody. The day just had not started well and to think she hadn't even got out of bed. Her stomach stung for a second when she sat up but that had gone away quickly. Now she had to go to the bathroom.

She pushed herself up on her feet and started to walk towards her bedroom door when it happened. Water gushed out from her body, soaking the floor. Hermione screamed in fright causing her parents to come running.

They were rushed at best as they hurried into the emergency room. The nurses and doctors took immediate action bring out a wheelchair and hurrying her off to the delivery room. Hermione screamed out clutching her mother's hand.

By now her contractions were devastating. Within the hour she began to crown and still she screamed. As she pushed she yelled out.

"_Draco!"_

**Draco:**

"_Draco!" _someone screamed his name in the back of his head.

He had been sitting on the couch reading but was now on the floor. He couldn't place the voice when it was that high.

It was filled with agony, it was a plea. That voice just sounded so _familiar_.

Again and again it screamed for him. A headache over took him that was so powerful he could barely move. He lay upon the floor holding his pounding head.

Finally the screaming stopped and his headache dulled. Draco was able to move back to the couch, rubbing his temples. He thought things over trying to figure out what had happened. Something had changed, it felt different.

But he could not figure it out. His life just seemed to have changed dramatically and he didn't know why. And Hermione's tortured screams still rung in his ears though he could not place them.

After about thirty minutes a sudden pain shot through hi thigh. It burned and stung making Draco press his fingers to it. Something felt wet beneath his fingers though nothing was on them.

Jumping from the couch he pulled down his trousers and hiked up his boxers. Easily visible underneath the little trickle of blood were three shiny black letters.

S. D. M.

**Hermione:**

She called for Draco over and over while she was pushing. Maybe it was because of the magic coursing through her veins but the baby was coming quickly. Everything was coming much to fast to be normal.

In one final push the doctor lifted up the little baby so she could see him. As soon as the nurse had cleared everything out of his mouth he screamed, loudly. The doctor tied up the umbilical cord and handed him over to her.

He was slimy and nasty but that didn't stop her. She rubbed his little fingers and kissed his forehead. The doctor smiled at her left her be for a moment. But within three minutes he took the still screaming baby and left the room.

Hermione filled out the birth certificate she was given with all of the information she could. As soon as the baby was back kin her arms and she whispered her name the long awaited pain shot through her leg.

She grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped up the little blood. Hermione smiled down at the letters engraved upon her white creamy skin. _S.D.M. Scorpius Draco Malfoy. _Then she looked back at her newborn and handed him to her mother.

It was obvious that they would dote on him every chance they got and that was just fine by her. Then it struck her that Draco had also been branded with Scorpi's initials. She wondered how he had taken that.

Being raised in the wizarding world he probably knew everything about the bonding spell. That however would work more towards her advantage hopefully.

Finally she began to grow tired and had her parents go get the nurse. She didn't really want to be separated from him but she had no choice in the matter. Instead of fussing Hermione went to work looking over her son.

When she got to his feet she was overcome with joy at the sight of the three-toed crow's foot. It was black and stood out against his skin, exactly like hers and Draco's. She knew that the mark meant he was going to be a wizard, and not a squib which would have been a disaster.

When the nurse finally came and took him away Hermione drifted off to a dreamless sleep with a smile painted to her face. He had slept almost all of the time so she had not seen his eyes though she was sure they would be gray. And his hair was very thin and damp so the color was not for sure either.

But Hermione just had that motherly knowledge that he would be the spitting image of Draco.

**A/N Wow that was longer than I thought it would be considering I thought this one was barely going to break 1,000 words not near 2! I really like it a whole lot and incase you didn't notice I made Narcissa much nicer but I felt like I had to. I'll add my little disclaimer down here because it would be stupid to put it on top.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story besides for the doctors nurses etc. etc. I did however create the 'Bonding Charm' which will be explained more in Draco's next part! The crow's foot on Scorpi's foot is suppose to look like the picture in James Rollins 'Black Order' on page 14.**


	6. Bonded

**A/N Who wants this? I'm not selling it cause its against the law but a few people have said it is pretty good! So read it, leave me a review, and I will allow it to be put on someone's favorites! Really I have no say but I can pretend can't I?**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part VI**_

_**Bonded**_

**Draco:**

Draco riffled through book after book looking for the meaning of the letters on his leg. He had heard about them before though he was not sure where. He did know it had something to do with the symbol on his foot.

But after three rows of books Draco realized that if there was any book in this library about this type of mark it would probably be in the smallest section. Narcissa's novels and books were in the far corner of the expansive room.

There was a reason those books had been shoved out of the way. His mother had an obsession with romances and the like. She also had a nice little section on babies. Which laid the foundation for the Malfoy's marital problem.

Narcissa had wanted a reasonable amount of children while Lucius had only wanted his heir. That was where he had fell into the mix of things.

Draco knew his mother loved him but he had always felt resented because he had to be a boy. Maybe she thought that if he had been a girl she would have had the chance to have more children. Sure he had wanted siblings but he also knew he had a sharing problem.

He shook his head and looked at the shelves before him. Those were not his problems and he had his own to care about. A large book caught his eye and he thought it would be a fine place to start.

For a moment he flicked through the pages and found the symbol. _Maybe my luck is going to turn around. _It seemed to tale forever to locate the right page he needed. But when he found it he was far from happy.

The top of the page read _'The Bonding Charm'._ Draco was perplexed for a moment but his questions were soon answered.

_Bonding-_

_When a child is born to two magical parents the parents of said offspring are 'marked'. In this marking the initials of the child is seared into the flesh._

_Then the three are connected by an ancient spell that will act as a monitor for each of the participating. When one is upset or in pain it will alert those others._

_Parents will be more in tune with the spell while the children will lose it at the age of seventeen or when there first child is born._

_Should a magical child be born from nonmagical parents the spell will go to them as any other but the parents will not be marked. All children born under the spell will be marked with a 'crow's foot' shaped mark on the heel of the right foot._

_Only wizards and witches can see this mark. In this way children may be deemed 'magical,' 'nonmagical,' and 'squib.'_

_See bottom of page for full descriptions._

Draco close the book. He sat on the floor starring into space. Though the book had been a bit vague on the subject, Draco knew it was what he was looking for.

So that was what the letters were, _initials. _He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. But they were not just any initials but those of _his _kid. Draco racked his brain, trying to decide which of the girls he had been with were pregnant.

Counting back the months there showed the flaw in this plan. Conception of the child fell within winter of the past year, the part he could not remember.

_Great! This is just great!_

Using a different plan he began thinking of the girls that just were pregnant. Since nearly no one at Hogwarts ever got knocked up it should have been rather easy. But he couldn't think straight.

The only person he kept coming back to was Hermione Granger. She had looked ready to pop just the day before so it was very likely she had had her baby today. But he had never slept with her!

He would remember such a degrading thing, wouldn't he? Then again this would explain everything that had happened over the last couple months. The things he forgot, the meaning of the fight, an _the note!_

Jumping off the floor Draco bolted out of the library. He climbed the stairs two at a time. Draco went straight into his bedroom and starting digging through his trunk. Finally he found the folded slip of parchment.

He reread the little note signed with her love. It all was starting to make sense. Every piece of the puzzle was falling into place. Still there was the question of why he had lost the memories in the first place.

Draco had a sure feeling of his theory though he could not say whether it was good or bad. This had to be it, the secret she had wanted to share with him. _God, what have I done?_

Sure or not he still picked his brain trying to find a flaw. This was not something he was going to take straight, he needed proof. _'Scorpius's father is a Slytherin and his blood is just as pure as yours,' _who else could that be?

As he recalled the memory of yesterday afternoon something struck him like a rock. _Scorpius! _That was the name he had always liked but nobody would know that unless they had gotten really close to him. He doubted his own mother knew that about him.

Slowly he pulled down his pants again to look at the initials. _S.D.M. Scorpius Malfoy. _If this was really true then what was she thinking? It was not really the smartest idea to go around and name a baby after someone you want to keep them away from.

Maybe she didn't want to keep the baby away from him, maybe she wanted to help him remember. That really did sound more like Hermione, helping everyone out and being the goody two-shoes know-it all that she was. So he had some answers but now he was stuck right in the middle and didn't know where to go from there.

**A/N Wow I didn't know where I could cut that off because I was really getting into it but it had to stop. It's a bit short and it's all about Draco but I thought it was rather important. It goes totally against all of my plans so from here on out it is just spur of the moment. Originally Draco didn't find out 'til the end.**


	7. Train to Pain

**A/N This chapter does have a bit of both of them or should I say all three of them? Anyway I skipped the whole coming home from the hospital thing because I thought that would be rather boring and mostly pointless but if you want one just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part VII**_

_**Train to Pain**_

**Hermione:**

Hermione had just finished feeding the baby and was busily finishing her packing. Normally she would have had it done but with a Malfoy baby almost everything was impossible. She really didn't care if newborns didn't know how to get attention all she knew was Scorpi did.

He loved to cry for no reason and then fall asleep in your arms. He was so much like Draco it wasn't funny. His hair was nearly the same color of Draco's and his eyes were the same shade of gray.

Despite being picky and spoiled (which Hermione had decided just came from the Malfoy name) he was a rather good baby. Sleeping had already taken to a pattern as had feeding.

Finally Hermione slammed the trunk shut and pulled out the diaper bag. It was always fully packed but she made sure everything was in there anyway. Now she could get completely ready to catch the train.

One could only hope that Scorpius would do well on the long ride. Another thing that was constantly on her nerves now was the little part Dumbledore had left out. The whole time he had been telling her the plan she had assumed that the Head's would still have their House dorms.

Well when that letter had come and explained the 'sleeping arrangements' it had messed with her. Sure they had their own rooms but they had to share the bathroom and common room. How would Draco handle that considering she now had a baby and he was stuck in that pre-love state?

She quickly applied a little basic makeup and rebrushed her hair. Scorpius whimpered softly in his little crib, the other one she had bought was shrunk down and packed in her trunk. Hermione bent down and patted his little belly gently.

For a moment the three week old smiled, kicking out his arms and legs. Now it was her turn to smile and even giggle slightly. She shook her head so the hair resting on her shoulder was shook off.

"'Mere Scorpi. It's time to go down stairs," she scooped him up and leaned his against her shoulder. This was his favorite position when walking around because he could see better.

**Draco:**

Draco was lounging in the back of the limousine with his feet propped up. He had to leave earlier than normal because he had not felt like apparition or floo. Well that was what he had told his mother, really though he had just wanted some time to think things through.

Nine months trapped with a know-it-all and his son that he wasn't even supposed to know existed. What fun this school year was going to be. Draco had tried to think up ways to get around the little problem or trying to convince himself to confront her. Everything was just to wrong for the situation.

This was his last chance to decide what to do. The last chance to get everything in order. The last chance to get his life in order.

It was his choice to do whatever he wanted, where to take his life. Did he really want to be a part of the baby's life? Did he really deserve the chance at happiness? Would she let him if he asked?

And the question that scared him the most, would he even make a good father? He didn't want to be like his, and he wasn't sure he could help turning into something like that. This was his choice but not his life.

Normally he would make split second decisions, but those only concerned him. Now everything would matter a whole lot more. Whether they wanted it or not, the two of them had to work together to give their son the best life he could have.

The baby came first, always. Slowly Draco could feel himself changing from the seventeen-year-old boy to a man. His priorities had changed over the past three weeks and everyone was starting to notice.

Only this morning Narcissa had asked him why he was so gloomy and nervous. The help all looked at him funny instead of evil glares. And strangely enough he did not care.

For once in his life, he did not matter as much to himself.

**Hermione:**

She pushed through the barrier, baby on one shoulder and guiding the buggy with one hand. As always the platform was packed with people. A few girls looked at her strangely and a few of the boys raised eyebrows, including one tall sleek and blond one.

Draco's face did not shed any light on his mood or feelings but those cold eyes were filled with nervous fear. To anyone but Hermione he looked just like any of the others, amazed at the fact that she had brought a baby in with her knowing she had every thought of taking it on the train.

She turned around and started off towards a group of fiery red heads. "Hello everyone!"

"Oh Hermione it's so good to see you dear! Let me see him I just adore little ones." Hermione smiled and handed over the sleeping infant to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Ron."

"Hey." He watched as she struggled to get the trunk onto the train. "Here let me do it."

Ron carried her trunk up the little stairs and pushed it into the compartment, which held everyone else's stuff. "Thanks Ron it was a lot heavier this year I suppose with the crib and extra clothes."

"You brought a crib with you?"

"Yeah well Scorpius needs somewhere to sleep doesn't he?"

"You never told me why you named him Scorpius, Mione, and you said you would."

"You shouldn't whine Ron," she chided. "It's just a name that his father likes."

"Yeah but Mione he doesn't want you or the baby."

"Please Ron don't talk like that and don't call me Mione anymore." With that she was off and headed back to retrieve her son and diaper bag.

She felt like crying but that would have to wait for a little while, when she could be alone. From where she was standing Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley fumbling with his little gray coat. She hurried up, suddenly wanting to get over to them faster.

To late. The little jacket slid off his arms totally exposing the Slytherin onesie. A silver serpent spread over the front of the emerald outfit and the little silver pants accented the whole thing. With his hood off everyone could also see the silvery blond hair.

Scorpius started crying suddenly for no apparent reason and Hermione reached out for him. But someone stepped in front of her and grabbed him away from a stunned Mrs. Weasley.

"Keep your hands off of him woman!"

**A/N Ah what an ending right? Total cliffy and though it's not the best suspense ending I really wanted it was still fun to do. This one is really short again but I couldn't help myself. I suppose the next chapter will be the train ride and everything.**


	8. Claimed

**A/N I'm not going to say much cause I know no one is reading this but do enjoy!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part VIII**_

_**Claimed**_

**Hermione:**

"Keep your hands off of him woman!" Draco snapped at her, slowly turning back to Hermione. "Do you have no sense?"

Hermione didn't answer him, just stared mouth half open. He looked at her for a moment then he started walking off, baby still tight in his grasp. Finally she managed some words.

"Draco! God what are you doing this for? Give me back my son!"

"Hermione we have been through this so many times already. He is our son not just yours."

He knew. God she had thought the behavior was strange but now he was claiming he had known all along. What was he some kind of Seer?

Hermione trusted him to be good if he was going to claim Scorpius in front of the entire population of Hogwarts. Still she followed him wanting to make sure he did everything right. This was really the first time he had ever held a baby, let alone carry one around.

"Well Draco I'm sorry, maybe you should play the part more often!" Scorpius had officially stopped crying and was content with starring up at the strange man holding him awkwardly. "H-hold on Draco. Come here for a second."

He walked back towards her so that they were about ten inches apart. One questioning eyebrow was raised at her. She reached up and stroked the fine silver strands of hair on the baby's head.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

He looked down at the little wide-eyed baby and smiled sadly, "Because I should," was all he said. Scorpius reached out for him, sensing his pain and confusion. A spark of laughter ignited in the stormy gray pools of despair.

It was understandable for him to feel that way, she had. You lost everything when you had a baby, no matter how happy you were. Now you were in control of two lives and were forced to rethink everything.

But you also had to step up and be the bigger man. You brought the new responsibility on yourself and you had to stand up and take it. Once you did you could start the next part of your life and be happy once again. And now Draco had at his first chance taken what was his.

Hermione let her hand slip down to his and gripped it slightly. Their eyes met in a strange way that neither would be able to understand and she flashed him a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Draco, for being here."

**Draco:**

Everything seemed to be going to fast. This wasn't the way he had planned it at all. Sure he had decided to do his part but never would he have chose this path. Perhaps it was just instinct to do what he had.

All he knew was that he had stopped thinking; he heard the baby cry and took off mid sentence. Everyone had saw and heard him, _everyone._ Now what was he to do?

He could take him over to the others he was talking to. There were very little of the seventh year Slytherins here, and those that were shouldn't be worried over. So that was where he was headed. Hermione was chasing him now and yelling. _Better make it look good._

"Draco! God what are you doing this for? Give me back my son!"

"Hermione we have been through this so many times already. He is our son not just yours." _God what am I thinking?_

She was stunned and speechless. Suddenly she called out, "Well Draco I'm sorry, maybe you should play the part more often! H-hold on Draco. Come here for a second." The baby wasn't crying now.

He cocked and eyebrow and stopped himself from smirking. Quickly he closed the gap and stood there inches from her.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

He thought about it for a moment looking down at his son. Everything was changing so rapidly. Now he was in and there was no backing out. "Because I should," he said simply. Draco was tired of lying, so he had told the truth.

Her warm fingers wrapped around his and she squeezed gently. "Thank you, Draco, for being here."

She was trying to comfort him and he could see the pity in her eyes. He also saw the understanding and compassion. For once he took the pity and let his pride slip away for the moment. Hermione moved her eyes from his, looking about ready to cry.

He took the moment to look at the little crowd he had left. They were standing in the same spot watching him. When he looked back Hermione had recovered herself and she nodded.

When he didn't move she waved a hand at him and started off. Draco couldn't help but smile back at her, knowing that she trusted him no matter how much they hated each other it was there. No matter how they had gotten into this predicament all he had to do was say a few words. It was not just a general friend that she had told secrets to; she had just willingly let him into her son's life, no ifs, ands, or buts.

**Hermione:**

Everyone must have thought they were crazy. You can't walk in with a baby and then willingly hand it over to your enemy! Now she agreed, she was crazy.

God now everyone knew that they had slept together. Who cared about the love they had lost? Who cared about the baby that had never seen the light of day? Not these people standing around stunned from the shock.

No one cared about the traumatic lives that she and Draco lived. Poor Draco didn't even know what was happening in his own life. So he knew of the baby, and the note, but what of his lost memories? or his guards from the Order?

He was not in control of his life anymore, and that was something he had never enjoyed. Maybe it was only because he had never really been in charge of much. His father ruled everything.

Now he was in charge, not only of his own life, but the estate and the money and, by his own choice, he now had a large part of Scorpius's life in his control. That was a lot to put on one person.

Hermione now she had very different problems. She still mourned for the loss of both him and their other child. She was constantly stress, though she could not complain much. Had she not have gotten pregnant the hope of ever regaining him was slim to none. Scorpi might take up most of her time but as her mother had told her, just a few days ago, motherhood suited her more than most.

She was able to adjust fairly easily and did so for the light of her life. In all of her sadness she had that beam of light, that little thing to shun her sorrow and show her what life really meant.

Living was just easier knowing that even after losing one there is so many others out there that needed loved just as much. Some were not fortuned enough to be truly loved. Draco had always lived a life like that and she would see to it that her son never had a sad day as long as she lived.

The compartment door slid open and she snapped out of her little world to look up at the to people whom she loved the most. Gently smiling up at them she quickly realized how far Draco was holding the baby out. She giggled as the slightly nauseating aroma came to greet her.

**Draco:**

A few of the Slytherin girls had looked over the little boy but many had backed away. Nobody wanted anything to do with the little halfblood that was his son. That ticked him off.

Draco really wished Blaise was coming but he had taken quick notice that many of the Death Eaters had pulled they're children out of school. Slytherin house would be lonely this year that much was for sure. Luckily Head Boy need not share the common room for he had his own.

Well not really he had to share it with Hermione and little Scorpius. But that wouldn't be all that bad would it? This would give him time to adjust to this new role.

As the Slytherins continue to stare at him in horror Draco shifted his arm slightly. They were getting stiff and sore, quickly. Scorpius opened his eyes slightly and made a little noise. He had never taken care of a baby before so this was all very new to him. Infact he couldn't remember even being around a baby this young.

Suddenly Scorpius went stiff as a board, legs straight out. Shocked and slightly confused Draco just stood and watched as the baby's face scrunched up and turned red. Now he was really freaking out. Slowly he returned to his previous state, well except for the fidgeting.

He wouldn't stay still no matter how much Draco tried. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Spinning around to see who had the nerve to touch him. Draco came face to well air really. Mrs. Weasley was much to short to look straight in the face.

"Yes?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"Really dear do you need some help?"

For one puzzled moment Draco stood there not knowing what to say. He hated taking anyone's advice but he was trying to help his son. "Er well could you make him stop moving?"

"Oh of course let me see him for a moment." She grabbed the infant and held him a good foot away from herself. Still he squirmed but not nearly as much. When she put him on her shoulder her eyes immediately widened.

"Well there's your answer! I suppose you better had find Hermione. She has all of his diapers."

He understood that part. So that was what had been wrong with him. _Freaking stupid babies shiting all over themselves! _He took the infant back gingerly, almost like he was afraid. As he turned to leave Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Dear maybe you had better hold him upright he seems to like it better."

"Yeah… Thanks Mrs. Weasley I'll try that. Oh and by the way I'm sorry 'bout yelling at you earlier."

"It's fine dear but you better hurry before he starts screaming. Plus the train's going to be leaving in a moment."

He nodded to her, shifted the baby, and hurried on to the train to locate Hermione. This was bond to be an experience he would never forget.

**A/N Okay so I'm not posting this until I'm finished but I want reviews! They won't really help me on this story but they will on the sequel and so on! So go on and hit that button and start your typing!**


	9. Plots Entwined

._**Lost and Found**_

_**Part IX **_

_**Plots entwined:**_

**Stranger:**

A strange man crept through the alleyways. His robes were ragged and dragging behind him. Glancing from the shadows he watched as a slender woman slipped out of a nearby door. He stared at her waiting for his signal.

She nodded sharply almost to quickly to notice, but he had seen. Making distance at an incredible speed the gap was quickly closed. Acting as though nothing abnormal was going on the woman held the door.

When he had gotten through the door and stepped into the hall he was greeted with the screaming of an infant.

_Perfect._

It was a good sign he figured. A good and healthy scream for the child should mean that it was fine, right? Not that he really cared; the child was only a small part in his bigger plans.

Children were the problem of only women. Finally the lady came back through one door. With a flick of her wand his robes were mended. This wand she gingerly handed to him to which he curled his lips in disgust.

It was not as delicate nor as articulate as his own but his was long gone. This one would just have to do no matter how much he hated it. Magic was magic and when you needed it, it was worth anything. Slipping the thin wand into his newly sown pocket.

The woman hurried off once more but this time towards the crying baby. He was slowly becoming annoyed with this woman. She however had the skill and authority to help him. She had played her part well almost to well. But that was not all she had been able to provide.

Time had run out for her though. No one else must know of this and since she was no longer holding anything to persuade him, she had to be gotten rid of. When she had finally returned with the silent bundle of blankets he had grabbed it away in a swift moment.

Taken by surprise the woman had stared blankly out at him. No emotion was displayed but she was knew in her mind what was to happen. She backed away as fast as she could, tripping over something on the floor. Another quick movement and the wand was whipped back out.

"_Avada Kedava!_" he shouted hoarsely.

The woman had already begun to sit up once more but now she was again sprawled on the ground. A sickening smirk spread across his lips at the sight of her limp body. Then he was gone, leaving the woman to be found by the Muggle authorities.

With a loud crack he was gone, disparated to some unknown world.

**Another:**

She sat in her study reading one of her immense novels when the door creaked open. One of her young servants stood just inside its frame.

"Madam? I'm sorry to bother you but there is a man here for you."

_A man? Who would have come to see me? No one can get in!_ She was already at her feet, ready to face whoever had gotten through her guards. In the vast entrance hall of her home stood a man, almost unrecognizable to her.

He was just as tall but his hair and face were filthy. The long and normally gleaming locks were knotted and matted. Other than that he was holding a bundle of blankets. _A baby?_

He had never even bothered to touch his own child let alone another's. It was of no wonder her servant had not known the man. She was much too new to know him other than by name and reference.

"Hello darling, have you missed me?" the remark was sour and cruel hidden under his fake smile.

"How did you get past my guards? Or yours?" her voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Does it really matter?" still with that fakeness. He looked down at the bundle, which had taken to whimpering softly. "By the way I brought you a gift."

He walked up to her unfolding the blankets as he went. When he had finally covered the distance she had taken the baby readily. It had been so long since she had held a baby so tiny, nearly seventeen years.

She pulled out the little baby, noting its lovely blond locks no longer than an inch. She was so tiny, so young, but the little one was so bright. She could see it in the lovely chocolate eyes. This one was going to be very smart and attractive as well.

Finally she was able to look into the eyes f her long lost husband. "What shall I do with her?"

"Ah I thought you would never ask! Do as you wish, she is yours now."

"Really? I can keep her? Thank you darling," her anger and fright was long gone and had he been any other man she would have thrown her arms around him. But he would not stand for that.

He nodded and turned to leave her, "What shall you be calling the child?"

"Eris, her name shall be Eris Alana."

"Fine. The Prophet will be here in the morning."

"What? That won't do! You are suppose to be in prison and I have disappeared!"

"Do as I say or you will not be happy! I have received full pardon from the minister, while you have been away to have the baby. You had better stick to that story."

That was all he said before leaving to where ever he needed to be, most likely a warm shower. Once more she stared at the now sleeping girl and smiled sadly. She had been given a wonderful gift but this was a plot and both of them were the pawns.

She had to get out but there was no way. Her only hope was that of her son who was also at risk. The price on there heads was large even compared to their fortune. To put a young baby at the mercy of all of this was sick, but it had been done before.

He had survived then and she would survive now, but to what cost? Why had she been chosen? There was something going on and she would have to get to the bottom of it if there was any hope of saving her. To learn from her mistakes would be easy but to apply them the correct way was the problem.

Her knowledge and skill had not saved her son from becoming anything less than a spoiled, self-centered boy. Hope was a strong word but it required the strong feelings behind that. If she could do that she might save herself as well, but right now this baby was all that mattered.

**Stranger:**

He was pacing the room quietly. All would be fine with the ministry under the Dark Lord's control. The child would be raised correctly in the form of the wealthy and his wife would do as told. All should have been fine except for a few little details.

He had instructed for the child to be taken from the womb but when the other had been left he was infuriated. It would have been better for the other to be extracted and killed not left to ruin his name. Now it was going to be raised under that name if his sources were correct.

Perhaps the child would play helpful in the future but it was doubtful. More likely that young boy would be a burden. But she did not know of the other yet, and hardly any knew of the girl. She was of vital importance, hand selected by the Dark Lord himself.

Her blood met regulation, the purest of lines combined with that of Muggle. When the Dark Lord reined over the wizarding world she would be the carrier of his line. He could not fail his master, not this time. It was the final straw for him, his wife, and their lives. It was now or never, point blank.

**A/N Alright I know it's kind of short but I'm out of material for this chapter! I could go on but you really don't need anything else. This is just to open up my sequel more so I hope you didn't get to confused. Take some wild guesses at it but I suppose it's not that hard to figure out really. Everyone mentioned is someone you know by this story even though we haven't met 'Stranger' in person yet! Or baby Eris really I guess you could call her new. She is my top character in 'Digging for the Truth!' G2g bye!**


	10. Another Memory

**A/N Back to the Dramione action!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part X**_

_**Another memory**_

**Draco:**

He finally reached the Head's compartment to find Hermione deep in thought. When he closed the door she looked up at him. The baby started squirming in his arms.

"Er… Her-Hermione er… well he kind of needs to be changed."

Hermione snickered and dug through the bag beside her. When she sat back up she had a diaper, baby wipes, and the powder. "Here Draco."

He noticed that the things she had received were being offered to him and his eyes widened. This was uncomfortable enough without having to do it all himself. Again she snickered at him while she laid her things down on the seat.

"Here let me have him. Be warned after today you'll be changing at least half of the changing and feedings alright?"

Happily handing over the reeking baby he hadn't really caught all of what she had said. That was until she stepped on his foot.

"God woman what was that for?"

"You really need to pay more attention to things. After five months of abuse you think you would have learned but I suppose not."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, we can talk later. Right now I want you to watch me okay? It's the only way you're ever going to learn."

"Sure but I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will," she muttered softly as she went to work removing the dirty diaper.

She slipped it off and he leaned now closer to her. Draco was so close he could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used, even over the putrid odor. Suddenly the room when dark everything slowly disappeared before him.

He was wrapped in that darkness with only the sweet scent of strawberries to guide him. Slowly the room came into focus but it was no longer the compartment or even the train. It was a bedroom; a fire flickering from off to the side but the only thing he saw was the girl beside him.

It was the same girl from the shower all of those months ago. He could tell by the way her body curved and how her lay around her. He brought his lips to her neck and was overtaken by the strawberry scent.

That same lingering smell that leaked from Hermione. She slowly turned to face him, smiling broadly.

"I love you Draco, more than you will ever know."

"I love you more than the myself, and I always will."

"Really now? I didn't know you could love anyone more than yourself."

"Now is not the time for your petty remarks my love."

"Ah so what should we do then? I don't know if I can handle much more tonight."

"Does making love to me tire you that much?"

"Only after about five times in a few hours."

"Pathetic! I think I could go on all night!"

"Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"Draco!"

"What?"

He was jerked from trance quite suddenly. Hermione was already finished with the baby and was staring up at him.

"Are you okay? You sort of blanked out."

:"Er sorry I didn't mean to."

"What happened? Did you remember something?"

"How do you know I can't remember stuff?"

"I was there the night they put the memory charm on you. Do you remember anything at all?" she asked warily, not wanting him to become angry.

He gave her a puzzled look and settled down on the seat opposite her. "It's none of your business really. Why do you care anyways?"

The tears were already forming in her eyes. He could see the pain she was feeling he could feel it himself. Her feelings were only the same as the ones he felt day in and day out. But it was time to get answers no matter how much she cried.

As she continued to stare at him he reached into his pocket. He had been carrying the note around everywhere. Now he handed it back to her, he wanted to see her reaction.

**Hermione:**

_He still has the note? _Hermione reached into the baby bag and brought out Scorpius's car seat. With the flick of a wand it grew back to normal size and she was able to set down the baby.

She took the note slowly and unfolded the parchment. It was only about six months old and yet the paper was slightly torn as if it had been read many times.

She read it over and over again. It was the last thing they had done together before the ministry. Hermione never wanted to let go of that night, because it was so perfect. Or would have been.

Once again she met his eyes reading them of all they could tell her. They were misty, far-off. That confusion that he felt was strong and growing by the minute.

Finally he spoke to her but only in a soft whisper. "Do you love me Hermione?"

For a second she was shocked but not to the point where he took any notice. "I love you Draco, more than you will ever know."

"Do I really love you?"

These questions were awkward but if this was what he wanted to know so be it. "You always said that you loved me more than yourself."

"So it's real?"

"What?"

"My flash thing," he looked nervous and scared beyond belief.

"Can you tell me about it?" his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Was it that bad? Goodness Dumbledore said you would probably only regain those more graphic memories at first."

"I've been blocking those out. I don't want to see that in my head! And stop talking like it some type of fucking shag scene anyway."

"I'm sorry. I was just saying." and she was. That was what Dumbledore had told her.

He shook off her apology and turned to stare out the window. She reached out carefully; she had to do it while he wasn't paying attention. She touched his hand and was instantly overcome with his muttled memories.

Bits and pieces came flying by but nothing was together they had been shattered. Finally she found the two largest memories of them. One was the shower after the Quidditch match the other was a night they had spent together in the Room of Requirement.

She pulled back out of the swirling mist she was in, like coming out of a trance. Hermione looked at him, sitting there amazed and shocked. She smiled slightly and asked, "So which one was it?"

"The one in… bed."

"That wasn't even that bad really. The shower one was worse though you have it cut off."

"How did you learn to do that? I don't know anyone else who can do that except—"

"Yourself? You taught me how last year in November I think."

**Draco:**

That had to be the truth because no one else could have taught her that, not even Dumbledore. Watching another's memories was not hard but without the incantation or a wand it was bloody difficult. He had barely mastered it during the summer before sixth year, a time that he could remember slightly.

Hermione had said November and he had figured that Scorpius had been made in around December but that still left all of October, January, and February. He looked up at her expectantly, but Hermione was busy with something else. Draco could not explain the new attraction he was beginning to feel towards her. Her beautiful face and body helped but something he different pulled at him.

She had said she loved him and she probably always would. The awkward tension was long gone and now was replaced with the nervous jitters of a first date. But it felt to right to hide, to right to give up on.

"Draco?"

"Mmmh?"

"Do you remember this?" She held out a dazzling opal necklace on a silver chain. The stone shone beyond belief. _Everlasting gemstones._

Only one witch could make them like that and she lived so far away it was almost impossible to get one. They were incredibly expensive even to the richest of people. He didn't remember giving the necklace to her but he did remember being given it by his mother.

There were a lot of things he could learn from this girl and if he ever wanted to gain them back this was the way to go. Before he could ask any questions, however, Scorpius decided it was time to wake up. Hermione looked at him but since he was not crying she just rocked his little seat back and forth.

He was surprised how well the infant was doing on the train ride since it was already half way over. Truthfully he hadn't even remembered them leaving the platform. Scorpius suddenly started wailing from out of the blue, startling Draco terribly.

Draco had been minding his own business, watching the scenery fly by the window but at the first hint of a cry he had jumped about a foot off the seat. Hermione reached down and pulled Scorpius from his seat carefully. His cry slipped back to whimpers, allowing her time to find his bottle.

She came back up and set it down beside her. "Draco do you feel like feeding him his bottle?"

"Er… yeah I guess."

The grin on her face seemed to grow with every passing second. "Here, take him and I'll warm this up really quick. Don't freak out if he cries again."

He nodded absentmindedly fixing himself better to take the baby. Scorpius was settled down and snuggled into the crook of his arm easily. Draco could never imagine his father holding him like this, or holding him at all. Hermione shoved the warm bottle in front of him and he took it warily.

Though he had never fed a baby before he knew pretty much what was done, and it wouldn't matter if he had done it millions of time Hermione would still be coaching from the background. When he offered the bottle to his son he was amazed by the sheer power he was using to get his milk.

The baby was a full-blown glutton. Surprisingly Hermione didn't say a word the entire time, but she did keep holding his hand up higher. Though he wouldn't really call it fun, he was having a pretty good trip just learning how to take care of his son and recovering bits and pieces from the past.

Once he had looked up at Hermione to see her staring at a little moving picture tight in her grasp, tears falling freely. He couldn't say he loved her at the moment but clearly he did not hate her anymore. The pain of not knowing was still his pain but hers was one of loss.

Compassion and guilt pulled on his soul. With no one around now was the perfect time to show her he cared, in some small form or another he did care. Hermione was lost in a trance of the past, the pain of the present, and the loss of a future.

She did not see he stand up or acknowledge the fact that he had laid the baby back down (without burping him!). Draco looked over her shoulder to see the picture. There he was Hermione pulled up in front of him. They both had big smiles and loving looks on their faces.

He could not place the room in which they stood and he would not have been able to tell when it was taken either if there had not been the big Christmas tree in the back. It was decorated in their House colors; everything else seemed to match as well. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and sat down so he could pull her onto his lap.

Hermione looked at him sadly but didn't say a word. This was the comfort she had been missing for so long when she needed it so much. He rocked her barely and so slow it was almost unknowable. For a moment the world seemed perfect again, like nothing would ever go wrong.

When her tears and sobs had subsided she looked up at him, waiting for what he would do next, but he just returned her gaze. She looked back down at the picture watching the happy couple laugh at some unspoken joke. Finally she flipped it over, no longer willing to torture herself.

He read the beautifully written words _Christmas 1996._ "I'm not sure which night it really was, you know. It could have been this night or New Years Eve,"

It was almost as if she had read his questions from his mind.

**A/N Wow I can't believe how long this thing is already. It's the longest one I've ever written though it's not completed. I was really thinking about posting it but nah.**


	11. Reliving

_**Lost and Found**_

_****_

_**Part XI**_

_****_

_**Reliving**_

_****_

**Hermione:**

For another moment she sat there on his lap her son only a foot and a half away. Life was slowly being put back together like a huge jigsaw puzzle. Gapping holes were still present but with every word the holes grew smaller.

Without Draco by her side she felt like nothing but at least with Scorpius she had the means to go on. What ever had possessed him to choose this path confused her. Before their relationship she doubted whether or not he would have even taken another look at his child.

Maybe his conscience had kicked in after so long of being reborn. Better judgment and his morals were finally starting to take affect. For once he was thinking of two people he did not know, herself included. They had never _known_ eachother before.

He willingly stepped up and was now taking care of her too. Dumbledore said that when you erase memories you only cover those emotions up. He still loved her as he had it just needed uncovered.

But that was her job now, to bring back those memories. "Draco do you remember anything about the night mentioned in the letter?"

"No I can't remember that whole month at all."

"Would you like to see it?" for a second he looked at her perhaps surprised by her offer. He nodded, eventually. "Good, but you have to see the whole thing sex and all."

Hermione giggled at the shocked look on his face but she persisted. She took his hand in hers and urged him to look. A wave a fog wrapped around them and the world began to fade.

She led him through her thoughts to that night. The room came into focus but it was not the compartment. Scarlet and green enveloped the room and the fire cast a warm glow. Just before them sat themselves all of those months ago, Hermione sat in between Draco's legs and he with his back to the couch.

He whispered something into her ear and she giggled softly. He gently nibbled at her earlobe and kissed up and down her throat. Hermione arched her back and let out a moan.

Now the 'real' Hermione turned back to look at Draco who stood watching the scene unfold. The shock was gone and now screamed curiosity. Had she not wanted him to watch she would have called him a perve but that could be saved for later.

**Draco:**

He could not tear himself away. It was very strange to see oneself doing something that did not seem possible. The way he was moving was so carefully made and so gentle. There was nothing rough or cruel about what he was doing, infact it looked like love come to life.

Their clothes were all but gone now in the middle of the floor. Everything was so perfect, like it was meant to be that way. Suddenly Hermione grabbed his arm and jerked him from her memories. It was becoming too much for her and he could see it as plain as day. Or maybe it was her feelings, so strong that they radiated through their connection.

She took him to another memory, this time in her dorm room. Here she sat writing her note that soon would be in his trunk. She folded it up and scurried out of the door. The two followed the memory on to the common room where she had crossed to the boys' dorms.

She moved quickly and quietly up those stairs and rummaged through a trunk marked 'HP'. When she stood back up she had a piece of parchment and a long silky cloak. Back in the common room she tapped the paper and whisper something to it.

When she had pulled the cloak over herself she had disappeared. He turned to look at Hermione and she said, "Invisibility cloak." With a sharp nod and a roll of the eyes they went on. The portrait swung open and they made their way towards the Slytherin rooms below.

It grew darker with every single step until they reached the common room, fire still glowing. The 'fake' Hermione slipped into his room and deposited the note letting the memory go black.

**Hermione:**

Now she was sitting on the floor of the dark little room. Tears ran freely and little sobs were becoming louder. Suddenly Draco's voice cut across the semi-silence. They talked for a moment, expressing their love and encouragement.

Soon the noise of a guard came auditable. He was coming for Draco, to wipe his memories. The memories flashed violently to her being drug down the hall, calling loudly.

The man jerked her roughly and Draco appeared with his guard."Lord Granger shut the fuck up! And stop calling my name I don't want you!"

The words did not faze her as she wriggled out and ran towards him. Arms flew around his neck and he stood in a bewildered trance. Suddenly she hit the ground and he screamed out at her again.

**Draco:**

He could not explain what he was watching. He had used those words so many times and heard others use them too but then why did he feel so ashamed to use them now.

Something about calling her a mudblood seemed cruel. This must have taken place after swiping all of his memories. When Hermione had hit the floor he had moved slightly wanting to go pick up off the floor. To tell her everything would be okay.

Flash after flash followed this one starting with a bit of Hermione's stay in the hospital. The nurses seemed to be talking with her but Hermione didn't want to see this. She had pulled him out before he had learned anything at all.

Dumbledore came in, her parents took her home, she came back to school in everyone you could see the changes to her body. She grew larger in every flash. Now they were in a Muggle hospital, Hermione splayed on a bed.

Her breathing was heavy and her face was contorted in pain, but he didn't notice that. All he heard was her screaming his name as she brought their son into the world. Tears sprung to his eyes to watch her go through that.

He should have been there for that. He had missed his chance to experience the most painfully beautiful process in the whole world, and the birth of his first-born. The scene changed yet again after what must have been a faint.

The Muggle doctor handed over a small little baby wrapped in a blanket. Scorpius was sleeping slightly as if any noise would wake him. When asked for his name Hermione looked down at her son and felt the tears.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

She had named him after a father who had no idea, until about a few hours later, that he even existed. The flash was over and he was pulled back out of the fog. They sat in the Head's compartment hand in hand not saying a word.

Both were crying softly not caring one bit who saw. He pulled her closer to his chest. Never again would she be sad or lonely, frightened or in pain as long as he lived. Someone had taken his life away from him and caused her this pain and he would get his revenge one way or another.

He didn't love her anymore but it was just under the surface. Something had to be done whether he had to do it himself or not.

Just as they began to calm down the train slowed, they were almost home.

**A/N ****It's**** so short! I wanted this chapter to be really long and everything but I think this will have to do! I can't think strait really. C-****yall**** later!!!**


	12. First Night

_**Lost and Found**_

_****_

_**Part XII**_

_****_

_**First Night**_

_****_

**Hermione:**

She knew she should have let him hear what the nurse had to say but she also knew couldn't take it again. It was hard news to hear even after so long. Not that it really mattered he could learn that later and she was sure he would ask.

When the train had finally stopped at the station Hermione had jumped up off Draco's lap, knowing full and well that the others would be rushing through the halls. She quickly realized she had not even changed into her school robes and pulled them out of her bag.

Taking no time to head to the changing area she tugged off her shirt and pants until she was down to her underwear. Draco was still stunned from the memories but when he realized she was stripping down in front of him he had no idea what to do.

Finally she pulled on the last of her clothes and grabbed up Scorpius. With him on her shoulder she felt a lot more content. He finally woke up when she went to pull on his jacket. He never liked that jacket but it was the only one she had on her right this moment.

**Draco:**

What she had showed him would not leave his thoughts. Well that was before she had started pulling off her clothes. Instantly he was brought back into the present times. When she had gotten dressed in her school garb he noticed his clothing.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head but she did nothing to help him at all. Instead she went to dress the baby up warmer. It didn't take him near as long as it had her.

When he had finally pulled on the last of his clothes Hermione was already gone baby and all. That was one thing they hadn't discussed was the baby.

Jumping off the train into the mass of other students was mad. They were bunched up, moving in huge groups. He pushed through them and mumbled something about being Head Boy and they needed to watch where they were going.

Little did he know someone was waiting for him at the carriages. When he arrived Hermione was standing in the harsh wind Scorpius snuggled up tight against her. Draco frowned at her and she gave him a sheepish grin.

A decent sized group of girls came running past him just moments before he reached her. They rushed up to see the baby and goggled at his beauty. But what Malfoy wouldn't be attractive?

**Hermione:**

Draco finally reached her and she began to rudely push the girls out of her way. The next carriage stopped in beside her. She threw the baby bag on it and tried to climb up into the seat. The girls asked to help her many times but each time she pushed them off.

Suddenly Draco stepped up and lifted her up. Hermione instantly turned red and she looked down at her feet. Draco shook his head and grabbed her chin. He forced her head up so he could look into her eyes.

She looked almost ready to cry and he couldn't have that. Hermione eyed him curiously waiting for his next move. Their lips met soft and comforting. Pain was forgotten and anger was lost. All was well.

Hermione pulled back and glanced down at the infant who was really starting to get in the way. Draco plopped down opposite of her and the carriage started to depart. He held out his arms and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Hermione let me see him!"

She giggled at him and handed over the baby. "Are you going to take him during dinner or what?"

"I don't know maybe you should show him off some more," he said but she could hear the aggravation.

"Or you could come and sit with me."

"Yeah a herd of Gryffindors, what fun."

Nothing was ever good enough for him unless you bent over backwards to get it for him. "Then you had better get over it."

Draco didn't answer instead he contented himself with watching Scorpius sleep.

**Draco:**

Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to mad at Hermione for standing out in the cold wind, but he also thought it was nice of her to wait on him. And then again why did he care?

Well of course he cared he really wasn't sure about why he _still_ cared so much. Maybe he should have taken up on her offer. If only Blaise was at Hogwarts he would have someone to talk to.

That was out of the question considering how high up his father was in the Death Eater rankings. Draco shivered uncontrollably and stole a glance at Hermione. That was a bad idea.

Hermione was staring at him openly, eyes glanced over. Draco figured he could wave a hand in front of her face and she wouldn't do a thing. She was strange, but that was the only thing he was certain of.

Suddenly the carriage halted and sadly he almost lost his balance. He should have been more careful but only Hermione saw so it was of no concern. Draco grabbed her sleeve and tugged.

Hermione came to and blushed violently to which he raised an eyebrow. That didn't last long at all. A large smile cracked open his face making Hermione smile as well.

Draco repositioned Scorpius so that he had a free hand. He jumped off the carriage and offered it to her. Hermione climbed down, her feet lightly hitting the ground. Now that she was safely on the ground he went to take his hand back but Hermione never let go.

He gave her a puzzled look for a moment but decided to better himself by pulling her closer to him. It was finally time to see everyone else's faces. Better now than later.

**Hermione:**

Their fingers were laced together. They were so physically close Hermione began to realize her need. Girls might have better control of their sexual desires but hers were too strong. It had much to long.

Though he hadn't realized what he was doing to her as he stroked her hand with his thumb he was driving her nuts. Every movement sent waves of need up her body. If he kept this up she was going to attack him.

When they reached the Great Hall everyone turned towards them. There was no question to what they were doing. She wanted to shrink away from these people more than anything.

Draco squeezed her hand and led her towards her own table, near Harry and Ron. Harry looked very confused and Ron was fuming.

Ginny saved her big time when she jumped up and ran right up to Draco. "Awh how cute! Can I steal him for a second, Mal—I mean Draco?"

She was really nervous but at least she was being nice to him. Draco, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. They both turned to Hermione and she nodded lightly. He passed over the little buddle of clothing to Ginny.

"It's awful hot in here Ginny. Do you mind taking off his jacket?" she asked softly.

The heaviness of the situation was still there but it was lightening up nicely. Hermione turned to help Ginny tug off the little coat so that the tuft of blond hair was visible. Eyes were still on them but now many were trained on the baby.

Suddenly the large oak doors flung open and in came the first years. Draco scurried off to his own table leaving her with the baby. Hermione took her seat and shook her head watching his every move.

The sorting began and ended shortly thereafter. It seemed that as the years flew by the number of students shrank. Dumbledore gave out the latest news and then shockingly announced the arrival of Scorpius and how everyone should be mindful of the infant.

After the feast the students were lead by their prefects and the Heads were showed their rooms. Hermione instantly went to unpack just to run back five minutes later.

"What shall I do with Scorpius's things?"

**Draco:**

He stood blankly for a second. What should they do with that stuff? It really couldn't go in her room or he would never see him and the problem was the same the other way around. Should he really be nice and let her have it or what?

"I don't know maybe you should have him in there don't you think?"

"Yes but it's not really fair."

"So?"

"Fine but you can come and go as you please."

He nodded and watched as she turned back around, "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah sure. I can't get the bed up!"

So there they were putting up stuff and passing Scorpius around. He was amazed at how many clothes the kid had already but he had been fussed at for saying such. Draco, as Hermione had said, was learning quickly and had changed a diaper all by himself too.

When Scorpius had been rocked to sleep Draco had laid him down and stood to leave. There was nothing left to do and the last fifteen minutes had consisted of nothing but talking anyway.

Hermione grabbed his arm and looked at him. "You can stay in here if you want."

He looked at her knowing that he did want to for the baby. He had seen that desire in her eyes, the same he had felt for months. He decided to take his chance and walked over to Scorpius. He rubbed a thumb over his cheek and walked back towards Hermione.

**A/N Love me hate me, what? I know it's mean but guess what I don't care! Happy Christmas people I'll write on chapter thirteen soon. Hope you didn't read it too quickly!**


	13. Rekindled

**I have officially jumped the gun! Beware of the sexual content though I don't believe it's all that graphic! Love you all!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part XIII**_

_**Rekindled:**_

**Draco:**

His thoughts were racing but all he could see was her. It had been such a long time, too long a time, and yet it felt so normal,

Her body underneath his, skin on skin. Were they really ready? He didn't want that answer. Nothing in the world had ever felt this right,

She arched with every kiss, moaned with every touch, It had been much too long. Totally exposed to him was the body he had long forgotten, but never again. She was his forever.

Fingers played against skin, tongues danced, the world stopped spinning. This was not merely sex, but so much more. Each move was well placed, so perfect. It would have been impossible to tear them away.

The hunger only grew never to be satisfied. This was not lust. He could not deny it any longer, this was love. Never again, he swore, would anything come between them. Forever and ever they were a part of eachother, they were one.

He took one more moment to admire the body beneath. He sank past her folds, all the way to the heart of her heat. He left no time for foreplay, not that it was needed.

She needed him almost as much as he needed her. He was harder than any rock and she was dripping. She tightened around him, wriggling in her pleasure.

Each thrust became harder and faster. Her nails were digging into his back, she was holding back. He found his voice, just barely.

"Let go Mione, just let go…" it came out in a rasping whisper but she heard him.

With the next thrust she came in such a force. He went along with her. They were lost in their own passion, their screams covering that of the baby's. Draco rolled off of her still unable to hear straight.

He pulled her closer, but she only wiggled away.

**Hermione:**

Unlike Draco she heard the screams. Still weak from the power of it all she was barely able to get away. Scorpius should never been in the same room and yet she wasn't bothered.

She made it onto her feet and stumbled over to him. It was nearly time for his feeding anyway. She lifted him up and slowly rocked him.

Hermione went for his bottle which was down in the common room area. She didn't bother with a robe or other clothing. After fetching and warming the bottle she sat on the bed to feed him.

Draco lay beside her on his stomach. She could tell from the way he was breathing he had already fell into a deep slumber.

With the crumpled and twisted blankets under his body he was totally exposed, bum and all. Hermione laid the baby on her shoulder and burped him quickly. Again she rose on her wary feet.

She crossed the room and gently set him down. She pulled the blanket up to keep him warm. Now she was back on the bed, on her knees.

Hermione reached over and pinched him, hard, on the bum. In seconds he was on her an evil grin spread on his face.

"You weren't sleeping were you?"

"Nope," he kissed her lips.

Hermione pushed him back down and climbed on top of him. She stroked his chest and shoulders. Kisses trailed from his lips down his jaw before she got up.

She laid back down beside of him and shut her eyes. It took only a second for a hand to grab her, but the grasp was soft.

Hermione shook him off and jumped off the bed. All thoughts of rest and relaxation were gone for the moment. Now she stood at the door, hand on the knob.

He was trying to get up when she opened the door. Hermione scurried into the fork, deciding where to go. There were so many places left to explore.

Draco was on her tail but he never could quite reach her. When he had reached the top of the stairs she was running down them. He followed.

"Mione where are you, love?" she heard him call.

He walked right past where she was hiding, which she found amazing. She walked right behind him and he spun instantly. In all of their fever they collided.

He grabbed her by the waist just they hit the ground. They laughed at their own clumsiness. It was all in good fun until the splitting scream erupted from seemingly nowhere.

Both jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs. It had to have been Scorpius and yet when they reached the bed he still lay sleeping. He hadn't moved since Hermione had laid him down.

Their eyes met. Something felt wrong and yet nothing seemed bothered. Hermione wrapped herself in Draco's arms and he held her tight, chin rested on her head.

What was wrong? She could almost hear the gears turning in his head as well as hers. He took a slight step back pulling her with him.

She let him guide her to the bed where they wrapped up in each other's arms as well as the blankets. Comfort blocked out the confusion and they slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N I am so sorry that this isn't longer! I am in a total confusion because I had to add this in! I know I should stick to my plans but well I can't. It's the shortest chapter and doesn't even make it past a thousand words but... sorry. I'm really messing with everything and I will have to plan things out better.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I was totally amazed but I guess that's because I posted 12 chapters at once! Hmm… I know I totally screwed this up probably. I agree I messed with Harry's reaction but I'll see what I can do! Your questions about chapter 9 were supposed to be cleared up in this chapter but oh well you'll have to wait! If I hadn't deleted all of my reviews I would have put down your names but thanks to you all!**


	14. Headlines

**A/N K well sorry it took me so very long but I have been a mess. It's kinda sad really but I'll spare you my story and let you read. Haha Anyway it's 'bout a week or so later beware of the jumping around!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part XIV**_

_**Headlines**_

**Draco:**

It had been a terribly long week. Schoolwork and duties seemed to drag on forever. At least the baby was finally settled in.

On a better note bedroom escapades still burn with fire so bright it hurt. But alas these did not harbor a relationship. It was not as if it bothered him but she would not hear of saying anything.

But who would they tell? With the complete loss of Slytherins and her buddies there was no one. Perhaps 'Aunt Ginny' but she already guessed that.

Ignorance was bliss but he was to smart to be left in the dark… She insisted that someone would try to repeat the charm that had failed so miserably. The Ministry was to weak to do much with all of it's internal functions being taken over.

In a matter of time everything would be gone as they knew it. The Prophet being the top example.

For now gossip was merely whispers and nothing to be scared of. It was normal really. Pointing all of the bad parts at him because Hermione could do no wrong.

So now amongst the students he was known as the rapist. Stupid people and their crazy ideas! How does a rapist become Head Boy? Oh well of course it's because of Daddy right?

Draco grimaced, that's just what needs spread around more. He had to agree though he had done some pretty stupid things in his past. A lot of things that made him look bad.

He had bigger and better things on his mind at the moment. Like his son and the fact that he was growing so rapidly he never wanted to blink. Those first few weeks of his life gone and the start of his second month just beginning.

Draco could see the resemblances they shared grow only more prominent. By now it would have been impossible to hide Scorpius from him.

Draco shook his head and finished readying himself for yet another day. On his way to the common room he skipped several of the stairs. Hermione was waiting on the couch both her and Scorpius dressed and ready.

Today it was his turn to take Scorpius to Madam Pomfrey for the day, and Hermione's to get him at lunch. Yet another day of parenting.

After a few moments of small talk and a sweet little kiss Draco left for the Hospital Wing.

**Hermione:**

Now that he was gone Hermione was left in peace. Breakfast was already in full swing and she needed to leave rather soon.

Hermione hurried off to fetch her, as always, over stuffed bag. When she returned She glanced up at the clock. Luckily she still had nearly twenty minutes.

She hurried down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Hermione then grabbed the first seat she came to, unluckily next to Ron.

Harry sat on the opposite side of the table. Neither made a sound or even realized that she was there. Sadly, Hermione realized, this was the first time she had really missed them.

So many other things had been on her mind she hadn't had the chance to. She turned her gaze to the arriving owls, trying to hide her watery eyes. One by one the packages and parcels were dropped.

One of these owls landed in front of Draco and held out its leg. From the distance Hermione could not make out the item. Seconds later the owl was gone.

For the moment Hermione started at her breakfast not bothered by the mail. A flash of fiery anger swept through her mind. Her head snapped up and she watched as Draco was reacting.

Hermione jumped from her seat. She burst down the room and out the door. The other students were staring at her in interest but none did anything.

All thoughts of breakfast were long gone, too heavily covered by the concern she now felt. Moments later, someone grabbed her by the arm.

When she opened her eyes she saw Draco leaned against the broom cupboard's wall. His cool expression showed no emotion. Oh how she wished she could hold back in such a way.

His eyes were dark and seemed to be glaring at nothing in particular, in other words he was pissed. She reached out and touched his arm. That glare turned directly to her but quickly softened.

Nothing would take away his anger but it was not towards her. Hermione whispered his name ever so lightly and he shook his head.

**Draco:**

Now, with his gaze upon the floor, Draco lifted the item that was causing such turmoil. The newspaper stuck out waiting for her to take the bait. It did not take her long.

Hermione looked at the page, eyebrows knitted together. Without realizing it Draco was staring once again. He muttered something he himself did not understand.

"What?"

"Oh… Er… Page two."

"Okay," she said in her little voice, which he had become quite fond of.

It took her a bit longer than he had expected but when she found the article she threw the paper on the floor gasping loudly. After a moment where she was to stunned to speak a little word escaped her lips.

"No… No, no, no, no, NO!"

She breathed out slowly and looked back at him. How easy it was to see her emotions in everything she did. "How? Who in their right mind— No!"

"Calm down Mione, just relax for a minute."

"Calm down? I don't understand you, you know."

"Mione not now, please. You wanted to know so there," now it was his turn to breathe before he lost his cool. "It'll be alright."

"But Draco this messes up so much! Your money is all gone! How are we supposed to live now?"

"We'll find a way, you'll see," with that he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer. Though to tell the truth there was barely any space between them anyway.

She shuddered against his shoulder, tears raining down. She was lucky he was not as emotional as her. But he did have feelings and emotions, they were just covered up.

He was uncertain and angry, and though he would never admit it he was a little frightened. Everything they had planned was just wasted time. None of it mattered without that money, that house, the life he had wanted was gone like a puff of smoke.

How could the world change in one article? One little sentence was all it took and he was going to solve this mystery one way or another.

**Lucius:**

The reinstated head of the house, Lucius stood in his study. After being home for a good week Lucius had settled in quite nicely. Everything was fine, for the most part. Time was closing in on him at this very moment.

The Prophet might be under control but the Ministry was proving to be harder to crack. Several people were working along side him, all working to one goal. All thanks to his stint in prison he was no longer in the Ministry itself. On the other hand he held the key to power.

Or rather Narcissa did. Such trouble that infant had caused but all for the better. Luckily nothing had been written on the nurse who had turned up dead. Even if it still would have been almost impossible to trace back to him.

In fact he had not been 'released' until two days later. Truly he need not worry about that either. No one was going to believe such a lie, not this time around.

Just then a sharp knock rang across the room. It wasn't very loud but still it echoed.

**Narcissa:**

"Lucius? I know you're in there."

Slowly he opened the door and looked down at her. Clearly noting the child was nowhere around. "Yes Narcissa?"

"I was just wondering if I could go out for a bit? You know since I came back from… Where was I again? France? No… I think it was—"

"I got the point," he interjected sharply. "Where are you off to?"

"Shopping of course where else could I go?"

"Fine. Just go on already and take the ignorant child with you."

"If you dislike her so much you should not have brought her here."

This time however he did not answer. Instead he waved her out and closed the study door.

With herself being so rudely dismissed Narcissa turned about and went off to grab her 'child'. Never would she be able to call the gorgeous girl what she truly was unless Draco pulled through.

It was her turn to act out and put the plan in motion. Hopefully he would take the bait she had given him so she could set out correctly but that was not likely.

Still she was just as clever as he was if not more so. She could give anybody the slip if she wanted too. So off she went, baby in arms and a letter ready for delivery.

Her first stop would be the post office in Diagon Alley or better still Hogsmeade.

**Draco:**

After the hectic morning he had spent Draco had not felt like going to class. Hermione, however, wanted to go, of course. At least they had sat out first period.

Now the day was over class wise. They had no afternoon classes, at least not today. At the moment Hermione was off taking her shower and Scorpius was napping peacefully.

He was settled with a new book, but he was not reading it at all. Draco was lost in his thoughts, those ones he just couldn't push away.

Suddenly a pecking noise interrupted him. There, just across the room, an owl pecked upon the window, waiting to be let in. He did not recognize the bird but the letter was addressed to him.

He took the letter and the bird flew off, back towards Hogsmeade. Draco did recognize the writing. His mother wrote so beautifully it was hard to miss.

_Draco,_

_Love I must not sign this letter but I am sure you no who I am. I have to tell you this darling no matter what you might think. I have known about everything including the bits of memories you lost._

_Surely by now you have recovered some but that must be left with you. When you know I want you to use your knowledge, she can help you. Please darling do not be angry with the infant she has some right._

_I can say no more but if you fight you shall win for I stand beside you always. Never doubt son for you are never truly alone. Several people are watching you; no one will harm you. The answer to your questions lies behind her pain and tears._

_Her memories are yours as well. Go to her Draco for that is where your heart shall always lie. She needs you just as much as you need her and so much more. Take your place and find the way your destiny is just around the next corner._

_Take care, love._

Everything was so clear but yet the hidden message could not be seen. Surely she was talking about Hermione and even Scorpius but how could she know?

There must be someone working on the inside, helping them along and had kept her informed but not now. _If you fight you shall win… _What did that mean?

"Draco? Are you here?"

"Yeah Mione over here."

She came and curled on his lap, her damp hair soaking his shirt. Moments later she spotted the letter and grabbed it easily.

"What's this Draco?" at first it was curiosity but after the first line or so she glared. "Who wrote this Draco?"

After a second, "My mother."

"Oh…"

The moments past like hours and yet flew by as well. How strange. Hermione's expression was hard, her eyes soft.

"You mean to tell me that your mother knows about everything?" he only shrugged.

"What do you think we should do?" again he shrugged. "Well I think we should fight this."

"What? Are you nuts, why should we?"

"Because that is your stuff he is giving to someone that doesn't deserve it. Plus your mum agrees. She thinks we can win."

"Yeah so? It's suicide I tell you."

"Suit yourself but it's your money and Scorpi's too."

"Only after it's been given to me!"

"No, it's the truth. I doubt he can legally give a child everything without considering blood relatives a bit."

"Oh yes he can and he already has, Hermione."

"Well I'll have to find something we can use against him."

"I'm not doing this."

"We'll see."

**A/N How was it? It's rather long but maybe not long enough. The next chapter is called the 'Unveiling' but I don't know when it will be out. This one took me so long plus it's all on top of everything else. Planning on the sequel will start shortly since 15 should be the last real chappy!**

**The other well it's more of a huge cliffhanger! Maybe I'll give you a hint in the next chapter! Hehehe you won't like it though! Love you all!**


	15. The Dirt

__

_**Part IX**_

**Ha! Changed the title on you! Really I didn't mean to but I did. All right get reading!**

_**Lost and Found **_

_**Part XV**_

_**The Dirt**_

**Draco:**

It had been a few days since his mother's letter had arrived. Since this Hermione had been neglecting him and Scorpius. Hardly was she seen doing much but reading or taking notes on what she had just read.

With every passing day she only seemed to be growing worse. Today she was upstairs in her room, baby napping nearby. The noonday sun was high in the sky and it was perfect for flying.

He would not dare take Scorpius on a broom just yet but neither did he think Hermione was capable of watching him. Never had he minded watching the boy but it was growing to be much too much.

Again he climbed the stairs and entered her room. Hermione herself had passed out on the desk. Her papers lay beneath her as she slumbered.

He shook his head but couldn't keep the small smile off his face. In one easy movement she was in his arms. Draco slid over to the bed and laid her head on the pillow.

After pulling up the blanket he pressed his lips to her cheek and stepped back. She seemed so peaceful in sleep, much more so than when she was awake lately. Again he shook his head lightly.

A small noise passed by him coming from Scorpius. Again a tiny smile escaped him. Slowly he made a couple of steps towards the crib.

Scorpius stared up at him and smiled briefly. Draco pulled the infant into the crook of his arm and left him in a half sitting position. It wasn't like he could do it for himself but he sure did quiet down when he was like that.

As Hermione had said before her long period of research, he could see more like that. Next, Draco went to Hermione's little cluttered desk. A quick overview of her work proved his little theory. Everything she was doing was pointless.

None of that was worth the time and effort. Scorpius cooed softly and looked back up at him.

"What is it little one? Do I have anything on my nose?" it was certainly amusing how quickly he had picked up on talking to the baby. It wasn't baby talk though, he would never do that.

A spark of thought caught his attention and Draco's eyes lit up. He had an idea and it was certainly worth a little excursion.

He was out the door in about a few seconds. The only thing he grabbed on his way out was some writing supplies and a blanket for the baby.

**Hermione:**

Hermione woke up from a nice little nap, and in her own bed nonetheless. The room was dull but not dark for the light still seeped in form the window. More importantly everything was quiet.

At first nothing seemed wrong, not by a long shot. It was just quiet. Slowly the lack of noise began to get to her and she walked over to the crib where Scorpius had laid sleeping himself.

He was not there. Still she did not panic, though she did run down the stairs. Again, he was not there.

Surely he was with Draco but then again he was not around either. Where was Draco? Where was her baby?

Not ten minutes later Draco entered the room from the portrait hole. He seemed nervous but quite alright. From where she sat, in the floor conveniently, she could not see if he held Scorpi.

She stood slowly to see the bundle of blankets and she sighed heavily. Before he had even noticed her, she had her arms around his neck and was kissing his face.

"God, Hermione what has gotten in to you?"

"I'm so sorry Draco!" she whimpered.

"For what?"

"For not being here! I've been so stupid!"

"Hermione shut it your just freaking out."

"No I mean it! I've been leaving you to take care of Scorpius and you've haven't been out anywhere. I'm really sorry."

"Don't fret it's not good for you," he handed over the baby and dug through the pockets in his robes. "Here this stuff is yours. But anyway, I've taken care of everything for right now."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I've sent for something but it could take Mother forever to get it back to me."

"What is it?"

"The Malfoy Family Contract."

She threw him a puzzled look as she went for a bottle. "You mean to tell me that you have a legal contract for your family and you didn't tell me? After all the work I did?"

"I only did just remember it. But I think it will help us tremendously," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It has everything written on it about what we can do as Malfoys."

"Still, it can't help all that much. What if you have to bring Scorpius into this? Then your father will know everything."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We can win this thing."

"Now you say that? Ugh… You're so stupid! I bet that stupid contract has something about Mudbloods though doesn't it?"

"It doesn't matter, wizard laws overthrow everything on that paper. I told you it doesn't matter and it doesn't though I don't want to say why."

"What? You can't be serious at the moment are you? I know what the laws say you retard, I'll already know we have to get married or get rid of Scorpius, simple as that."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Of course it does! Why do you think I've kept quiet?"

"Oh never mind. You'll see when the document gets here."

"Fine."

And with that she left to pick up the papers and lay the baby back down. They could work this out later, much later.

**Draco:**

Draco woke first on Sunday morning, two days after that little fight. It really shouldn't have turned out that way. But never he mind because sitting on the sill was the owl he had sent out the other day.

It looked slightly tired and was gone before he had time to think of getting it a treat. The official paper was rolled up and clutched in his hand. In the other hand he held a little note signed with Narcissa's love.

_Son,_

_Hurry now, this must not continue much longer. I am glad you have found her and put the puzzle together correctly so far. Still, darling, do not fuss over an infant, Eris is no threat, except for perhaps your sanity._

_This is the real thing so keep it safe, you know of its true meaning. I hold tight the last shard out of place until you are ready. When you see it for what it really is promise you will care for it, this piece is not a memory or item but something much more powerful._

_I shall claim what is yours until then, love, so do not take long. Your father is weak, you are not, plus you have more people on your side then you realize._

_Forever Love,_

_Mother_

Narcissa messages were so clear and yet so blurry. It was hard to put anything together at all. That was the least of his worries at the moment.

He unrolled the paper and took in its old scent. It was old, going back eight or nine generations at least, then it had been rewritten form the original. Draco scanned the tiny but neat writing, searching for the answer.

There it was fourth from the top, _'From here forth no such wealth shall be given amongst the lesser beings that do not share such royal blood.' _Or in plain English, you don't share blood you can't have the money.

It was down right perfect with no flaw as he saw it. Now to tell Hermione, perhaps she would know of the next step.

As it turned out Hermione was not asleep but merely laying, Scorpius on her chest. He had knocked softly but the door had been opened anyway, it was quite pointless.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Draco, can I help you?"

"I've got that document, and I thought you might like to see it."

She nodded and pulled herself more upright, cautious of Scorpius. Draco sat beside her and held it open. Hermione read through the line several times before saying a thing.

"That should work Draco but I don't think you should act just yet. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore first. He can help us. He has been in on this from the beginning"

Draco sat stiffly, but he knew that was probably wisest. "I'll go do that now if you don't mind. You can come too but I understand if you don't."

"I would but I think this is for you only he might need you to come with him or something. Besides I have to watch the baby."

"Fine."

**Hermione:**

The day drug on and on, still Draco was not back. Most likely he was off at the Ministry making arrangements. It would be difficult if not impossible to get this done without difficulties.

As dusk loamed at the distance she went upstairs to fetch a new book. Her previous one lay on the table finished just moments ago. It was the only thing she could focus on without starring at the door every five minutes.

It was at this time, however, that the door did open. Draco was weary looking and he threw himself into the closest chair. More than that he looked stunned.

Hermione ran over to him and asked him what had happened.

"Mione, you won't believe this but it's not over."

"What?"

"We did the blood test today Hermione. It's not over, we have another fight to win."

"I don't understand, Draco. Start at the beginning."

**A/N Ah bad ending? I agree! But that makes the next only more desirable! The next part is no big cliffhanger like it was supposed to be but I still love it! 'Blood testing confirms that the infant in question, Eris Alana Malfoy, is…' There another cliffy on top of this one! Love you all!**


	16. The Results

__

**Enjoy this and review afterward! It's really important that you do, so please!!!**

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part XVI**_

_**The Results…**_

**Draco:**

Draco was led into a large interrogation room. Dumbledore never left his side and that made him feel less vulnerable. A couple of people scattered around the room waiting.

The Minister walked right by him and took a seat. Everyone else followed his lead. For a long hour Dumbledore fed information, some not completely true.

Finally it was decided that there should indeed be a blood testing and that Lucius should be contacted immediately. Draco was taken off so he could give his own blood, though there was no doubt he was a Malfoy.

Again the hours past, Draco spending much of his time in the lobby, while Dumbledore was off taking care of his own business. Finally he was called.

He had to walk back into the same room, only this time his mother, father, and the young infant were present. Once more he took the seat he had been given and waited.

The Minister stood in front of everyone and stated loudly, "Thank you all for you patience, we have had a few difficulties but nothing major. Now if you may, Healer Joanna Monroe."

A young lady stood and nodded to everyone. "Firstly, I would like to thank you Minister. Secondly, I have here the official records for all blood families ever having attended St. Mungo's. I have checked to make sure no blood was tampered with.

"Before I begin reading these results, are there any questions?" No one said a thing.

Everyone was to busy holding their breaths, including his father. Lucius sat straight as a board, face lacking in expression, even his eyes were void of such. But Draco could tell, perhaps it was the way he was avoiding any eyes, who knew?

"On with it Miss Monroe, I'm afraid we have wasted too much time on this today."

"Yes, yes Minister. Anyway back to business!" she opened the folder and pulled out a file.

"Oh, yes. Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Monroe," he said once more with a cold slicing voice.

"Well everyone it seems here that we have a predicament. It seems that while the child in question, Eris Alana Malfoy, is a Malfoy by blood but she is not the daughter of either Lucius nor Narcissa Malfoy."

Had there been a time to gasp out loud this would be it.

"And how might that be Healer?" Lucius asked his voice kept in check to make sure not to leak his worry.

"Ah but Lucius don't you already know the answer to that one?" This voice came from none other than Dumbledore.

"Calm everyone. Healer Monroe do you have anymore information to give us before I call this case unimportant?"

"Why yes Minister it so happens that Miss Malfoy is not the daughter but the granddaughter of Mr. Malfoy, sir."

"Meaning what? That can't be my kid!" Draco said with a normal air of rudeness.

"Do you deny any sexual activity during the past year?"

His eyes snapped up to the woman asking this of him. Of course he didn't, Hermione had showed him enough not to believe that. "No."

"Then it is not up to you. Healer?"

"The blood samples we took prove that fact."

Eyes wide and fright creeping into every part of his body, Draco turned to his mother. She looked at him and nodded, but then she broke the contact.

This must have been what she meant about the last piece of the puzzle, it all fit. How could it though? Hermione would never have given up the baby, not after keeping Scorpius. In the end he was just as confused if not more so.

"But what of the Bonding Charm Healer, I have no mark."

"There are instances where magic may mess with the charm. Are you sure there is no mark anywhere?"

"I'll show you if you must make certain but wouldn't it have appeared on the inner thigh?"

"Yes but a simple spell can move it to a another piece of the body. Why don't we give you a through examination to make sure?"

"Yeah, fine."

So again he was escorted away to the other room. Here his blood had been taken and the testing had been done. For a moment he stood around waited.

The Healer instructed him to undress, leaving him very uncomfortable even with his boxers. She looked him up and down pausing only once.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask whose initials these are?"

"Sure, these are my son's."

"And the mother?"

"I'd rather not mention such things in here," his voice was harsh keeping her from continuing with the questions.

"Fine you may leave."

Later on, as they sat, the Minister called upon them. "Does anyone have anything to say before I call a recess for the evening? Lucius?"

"Yes, Minster, I would like to make it be seen that I have nothing to do with this. In fact the child was born a few weeks before my release was even considered."

"Yes, well, there will be a lot more questioning. Madam what have you to say?"

"Minister, in the best wishes of my son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren, I would like to mention that Lucius is boldfaced lying to you all."

"Narcissa, what has gotten into you? Please excuse us everyone; I believe she had been out far to long. Come along darling."

"A moment please Lucius? Madam what are you suggesting?"

"I do not know where he got my granddaughter, or who had been keeping her, but he brought her home the day before he was released. It means foul play."

"Mother calm down don't do anything to rash and what of a daughter-in-law? You know better than that! I said it was to soon to ask yet!"

"Shh…"

For a moment all was quiet as the bundle infant squirmed restlessly. Narcissa waved for Draco but he only starred back. He looked up at the people in charge and a few nodded.

Lucius walked away slightly as he approached and Draco looked up at him with utterly fake politeness. Happy tears were already forming in Narcissa's brilliant blue eyes.

She unwrapped the blanket a good bit and handed over the baby instantly. "Do you have her darling?"

"Yes Mother, I've only been doing this for a while now." Draco rubbed his thumb over her plump cheek as he did so often to Scorpius and watched her smile.

"When was the last time she ate or had her diaper changed?"

"Oh it's been awhile I'm sure she's ready for both."

With out a second thought he lifted the diaper bag at his side and went to work. Many of the surrounding people turned to watch him work at something he was quite good at. Draco shot the daggers from his eyes and when asked he shrugged and replied, "No one is going to be looking at my daughter naked as long as I live."

He was still uncomfortable with the fact that he had a second child he knew nothing about and for no real reason. He really didn't feel like he should be calling her his either, at least not at the moment.

After he settled down to feed her he stole a glance at Lucius who seemed disgusted with everything around him. It was almost amusing in fact.

Finally someone spoke, breaking the silence. "Well this is all deeply moving but some of us have lives that must be attended too, so without further interruptions this will have to continue in the morning?"

Most agreed upon this and thus the grovel was hit. Next, though, was quite unexpected. The Healer approached him and held out her arms for the baby.

Draco was confused and looked to his mother for guidance. She nodded and he did so, very slowly.

"Don't worry. She'll be just fine until custody is decided."

He went over and hugged his mother ever so briefly and walked towards Dumbledore.

"If I might suggest something, Draco, I believe Hermione and your son would do well to be here tomorrow." His answer was a nod.

**Okay people tell me how it was. And I have to say while I did not end this the way I wanted to doesn't mean much. It just worked out a lot better this way! One problem though I almost don't want a sequel. I think I could wrap it up in the same story with out problems but it is up to you!**

**I just don't want a pathetic sequel to this story, which I'll say is the best story I've written so far and the only one to make it 'til the end. Or not? I don't know! Help me please! Love you all!**


	17. Helpless

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part XVII**_

_**Helpless**_

**Hermione:**

When the sun rose the next morning Hermione watched. She had gotten little to no sleep. Draco seemed unfazed by the pressure today was to bring.

Light snores could still be heard from him, as he lay beside her. The baby was also in a peaceful sleep. Hermione was jealous.

She needed the sleep too, not that she hadn't tried. Instead she had walked about.

Hermione was also very frightened. Who was this new baby and where had she come from? It was not hers, meaning Draco had been cheating on her, but she did not believe that.

He loved her so much, why would he have done that? Maybe it was just one big mistake, something that could be played off.

But what of the mother? The child's true mother should raise her, not Hermione. Besides it was hard enough to raise Scorpius, but another too? It was overwhelming.

So a very confused and exhausted Hermione stumbled back to bed. She had literally just shut her eyes when the alarm went off. Draco jumped out of bed, which was highly unusual.

Hermione followed and grabbed the first shower. Hoping icy water would jolt her awake.

It didn't take her long before she got out and let Draco take over. Why did he seem so lively this morning?

Again Hermione was taken with emotion. What if Draco was taken over by his newfound daughter and left Scorpius alone? Oh how that tore threw every fiber of her being.

This fretting must have been noticeable because it wasn't to long before Draco commented.

"What's up Mione? You seem upset."

"Oh, I'm sorry," was her answer.

"What's that supposed to mean? I asked what was wrong."

"No I meant I was sorry for ruining your good mood."

"Hmm, well still, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," and even as she tried Hermione could not meet his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't," he said simply as he grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers. "You know you can tell me anything Hermione."

"It's just… I mean… er… I don't know!" she stumbled through her sentence. "I don't know how I should feel Draco. What should I do?"

"Talk. Just tell me about it, you know it'll help."

"Ohh," she sighed. "It's the baby," she whispered to him but he barely caught it.

"Scorpius? What's wrong with him?" Draco had instantly walked to the crib and peered down. "He seems fine."

"No, not Scorpius, not really."

"Oh, you mean the other baby? Really, Hermione that is nothing to freak out about. We have that in the bag, you know?"

Hermione trudged over to the bed and sat down. With her elbows propped on her knees and her head in her hands, Hermione started to sob.

It was gentle but still she was crying.

"I don't understand, why are you crying?"

She only shook her head. Draco plopped down besides her, pulling her onto his lap. His warm protective arms wrapped her up tightly.

"Mione, talk to me."

Again she shook her head. "Your not jealous of a little baby are you?"

Suddenly Hermione jumped off him and stood, back to him.

"Congratulations Draco you won!" when he raised an eyebrow she shrieked. "How can you sit there and be all happy and excited? Don't you know what this means?

"Do you know how much it hurts me to know that you were off sleeping with who knows who and then coming to me and telling me how much you love me? How if we waited it out everything would be better later, we just had to wait!

"Then Scorpius comes along and you forget all about me. I bet you already remembered that other girl didn't you? Who is it Draco? Pansy?"

"No, Hermione you got it all wrong. I wasn't sleeping with anybody but you."

"Yeah right. Your probably going to go off and marry that little pug faced slut and leave me to take care of my baby all by my self! You don't care about my little halfblood son or me do you? Do you!?"

"Hermione this insane! I'm not leaving you or Scorpius for anything! I don't know where this baby came from either but she's still my daughter and she has every right to be with me, just like Scorpius!"

"Then why are you so happy all of a sudden? You don't know half of the things I've been through, even just to have Scorpius. You weren't there when he was born, when he got a cold and was in the hospital, he was three weeks old the first time you even held him! And what about the night Draco? Do you know how scary it was for me? I was two months pregnant and locked in a little holding cell! And the next day…"

"Mione keep going, it's alright."

She took another ragged breath, "That morning, after I passed out, I was in the hospital. I was all by myself in the fucking hospital! What do you think my first thought was, Draco? What was it?"

"The baby…"

**Draco:**

Hermione crumpled with his words. His motions were instant. Draco pulled her into his arms once more and Hermione's eyes fluttered.

"Find the memory Draco, you need to see."

Given the permission Draco wandered through her memories. Constant scenes displayed the two of them, almost always in the same unknown room. Finally he came to the one where he had pushed her down, knowing the one he was searching for was coming up soon.

The changes blurred his eyesight but he regained it quickly. He noticed the white walls and knew this was it.

Hermione lay on the bed rubbing her forehead but her eyes were closed. She looked fine but tired.

After a few moments she had looked around and tried to stand. She screamed out in pain and Draco rushed to her before the Healers arrived, but it was useless. He could not touch or help her.

It didn't take to long before the Healers had her settled and had given her a potion.

Hermione asked one of the ladies, that he thought looked familiar, what had happened to her.

"Well actually darling er did you know you were pregnant?"

"What? What happened to my baby?"

"Calm down dear everything is going to be all right."

"I...I didn't l-lose it did I?"

"See dear, you were carrying twins. You only lost one, but we managed to save the little boy."

Draco's heart dropped. Twins? How could that be?

"No!" he screamed, not caring that he was basically by himself. Everything as going wrong now. But he understood.

He knew why Hermione was upset. She had lost her own baby, she didn't want someone else's.

The next thing he did was a bit unusual but not uncalled for. Draco curled up in the corner of the room and cried. He bawled like a little baby and he wouldn't have cared if the entire world had seen him do it.

After all that was not only Hermione's baby, or Scorpius's twin, but his too. His other daughter, or son, all gone. That baby had never seen the light of day, never heard the sounds of the world, and he had never known it. For this he cried.

It wasn't to awful long before her parents and friends had come and gone. Soon Dumbledore had entered the room too.

At first he didn't pay any attention to the man until he started talking.

"Good morning Professor. Can I help you with something?"

"Miss Granger I have to say I am terribly sorry. This is an outrage really."

"It's alright Professor I'm sure we can figure something out. Can't we?"

"It seems that you do not understand the problem completely. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, well most of it. I still don't know why we were there exactly."

"Well Miss Granger you see the plan was to modify both yours and Mr. Malfoy's memories. I did manage to save yours however and I must say that you are here because of me."

"What? Is that why he was so mean to me last night?" Dumbledore nodded slightly and returned to his mad pacing. "And that means it's your fault I lost my baby!"

"Yes and I am terribly sorry had I known that fact I would have acted differently. I am aware though that you only lost one, correct?"

Hermione nodded, "But why? Why did they want to do that to us?"

"Well that's really the problem. The Ministry contacted me and said that they needed to speak with you both because you were in great danger."

"The Aurors believed that he was using you for some dark propose and they wanted to find out what it was. It seems that they had stationed a spy. Whilst they watched you they discovered that you were hiding something from everyone."

A spy? Hermione had never mentioned any spy. This was when it hit him, why he recognized the healer. She helped Madam Pomfrey some days and had even treated him once. Still this did not render as perfect either. Was she the spy? It was unlikely but possible. **(A/N I said at first it was a student but oh well I changed my mind. So yeah it could be but it might not be either. Isn't this just so obvious??? Who cares? Not me! Luv u guys!!!)**

"When they uncovered Mr. Malfoy's plans they took immediate action. The results of this lay in front of us Miss Granger. But the Ministry does not consist of the cleverest people."

"What do you mean? Is Draco going to be okay? Please I need to help him, even if he doesn't want me too."

"I am doing everything I can and I think we can keep him safe. But I do believe he will need to cooperate for this to work."

"Just tell me what to do."

For a moment all was silent, but only for a moment.

"The note!" she screamed.

"Miss Granger are you okay?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know!" Hermione held her face in her hand. "I left him a note last night."

"What did you say in it? Nothing to graphic I hope?"

"No it said something like I had fun last night and I had something to tell him today at our picnic."

"Alright that's not too bad. Did he know about the baby yet?"

"No that's what I wanted to tell him today. He's probably so confused right now."

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine you need to be more concerned about yourself."

Draco was furious and more confused than ever but he was more than happy when the fog lifted. There was no longer any swirling mist but the Head Girl's bedroom he had come to call his own. In one quick motion he brought Hermione to her bed and went off for a wet rag.

His anger pained him more than the sorrow but she was his main concern. Hermione, Scorpius, his mother, and baby Eris were his life. They were more than he deserved but he would not let it go to waste. For them he would fight to the end, and he planed to do just that.

**A/N So sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone! I've been in a rut for a few weeks; hopefully I'm out of it for now! Now I know it might be kinda short and all to tie up this but there should only be three more chappies! I know it's sad but I'm working on another one!**

**As of this moment (which is like 10:00 pm eastern time on the second of Feb. 2008) it is called Behind These Petals and it's cute! It's comp. even with the epilogue all the way down to names. Of course I only do Dramiones but this was to good to pass up.**

**So it's Scorpius and Rose in their first year and in the same house too! Slytherin or Gryffindor? I'll never tell! But you see this isn't it, you'll have to check my profile on the complete summary. Oh and I'm adding a sad tidbit about the guy who plays Krum in GoF. Poor guy was tortured in his lasted part. It made me want to cry! Oh why couldn't it have been Rupert instead! Then I wouldn't have felt so bad!!!! Hahaha**


	18. Encounters

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Part XVIII**_

_**Encounters**_

**Draco:**

With about twenty minutes left Draco reached for Hermione. Since she had fainted Hermione had been sleeping and rather peacefully. Scorpius had cried a bit, soon after he had fully tended to Hermione. But after his meal he snuggled back into Draco's arm and slept on.

He shook her shoulder softly until he saw her eyes flutter and finally open. "Hermione? Hermione, you have to get up or we'll be late."

"Five more minutes?"

"No, come on."

Hermione sighed heavily, but pulled herself up anyway. Her hair was so frizzy even though she had slept rather easily, without to much movement.

Draco stood up and moved Scorpi to one arm, reaching out with the other to help Hermione. She got to her feet and stretched.

"Is there time for me to take a shower? I feel really nasty."

"Yeah, but hurry up. We have like fifteen minutes."

Hermione nodded and went to her get her clothes. She always took quick showers, she would be fine.

**Hermione:**

Hermione rinsed her hair one last time before turning off the water. After her little nap she felt a lot better, and more optimistic. She was prepared to give it her all.

She still wasn't sure about the whole new baby thing, but she would try. Draco had been there for her and Scorpius, she could be there for him and the new baby.

Another yawn escaped her lips as she reached for the warm towel she had left on the counter. It felt good on her wet skin. After drying and lotioning up a bit Hermione went to dress, always saving the mop she called hair for last.

Her outfit was comfortable but formal, as good as it gets for this occasion. After this she grabbed her wand and dried her hair quickly. It was cheating, yes, but it was quicker and made her hair a lot less frizzy when it was done.

Finally she came out of the bathroom and slipped on her shoes. Draco was waiting in the common room, baby bag and baby in hand. A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw this.

"Here, let me take him," she said reaching out for the baby. "You can carry the bag."

Draco shook his head and laughed a bit, this morning's sorrow lifted almost completely. Scorpius leaned against his mother and smiled. His gray eyes sparkled brilliantly.

"Hey there little man. What are you doing?" Hermione asked him and the little boy giggled. "You going to see grandma today? And your sister too!"

Scorpius might not understand a word of what she was saying but Draco was paying close attention to her. Hermione could see it in the way he was watching her, waiting for her pain to arise.

"Well, we gotta get to Dumbledore's office now."

"Sure thing."

The three of them went down the hall, chatting back and forth. Finally McGonagall's office came into view. There was nobody in there but the door was open anyways.

Draco led the way and gave the gargoyles the password. The two statues sprung apart and the stairs were revealed. They made their way up the spiraling staircase and Draco knocked on the oak door.

**Draco:**

"Come in!" came Dumbledore's tired but cheery voice. "How might you be this morning?"

"We're fine, sir."

"Good, good. I'm afraid we have to be leaving now. You were a bit late this morning."

"I'm very sorry, Professor, we had business to attend to," his voice leaving no room for further exploration.

"Quite alright," was all the old man said back while he fumbled for his wand. "Accio portkey!"

An old beat up shoe came flying across the room and onto Dumbledore's desk. Hermione stepped forward, Draco followed.

"On the count of three then?"

All of them reached out to grab the old shoe and on the count of three they were shot into a spiraling vortex. It took only a minute before they landed in the ministry lobby.

Draco grabbed onto Hermione so that she wouldn't fall. He also gave her a reassuring look and took a hard swallow. It was time.

They followed Dumbledore into the massive hallway that would wind and turn until it reached the court room. There the final words would be said so that he could have his daughter.

A sudden chill ran up his spine. "Draco!"

He turned about and came face to face with his mother and father. "Hello Mother, Father."

"Oh Draco can I see him?" his mother asked.

"Who, Scorpius? I am sorry mother but you must speak to Hermione on that," he answered with a sharp nod in Hermione's direction.

"Of course! Hermione, my dear, can I see my grandson?" Draco felt a wave of relief when Narcissa was able to speak with her without sounding rude or otherwise.

Hermione smiled up at the woman and gently handed over the boy. Scorpius was still very awake and, luckily, settled into his grandmother's arms quickly. He had always been good around strangers.

"I am very sorry to have to cut this family reunion short but we are going to be late." Dumbledore had come out of nowhere to say his piece before disappearing once more.

"Hermione, let's go. Mother, do you want to keep him for a bit?" Draco said.

Narcissa smiled so wide and looked down at the carbon copy of her own son. "Yes. Let me have the diaper back, darling."

"Here you are. Ready 'Mione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. "If you are."

"Then come on."

The group, including a very irritated Lucius, made their way in the room and went to find their seats. Draco was very nervous, and he could tell that Hermione was too. He grabbed up her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He knew everything would go fine.


	19. The Goddess

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Chapter XIX**_

**_The Goddess_**

**Hermione**

She sat nervously next to Draco, squeezing his hand in return. She was not quite sure how this would go. With a quick glance she was able to tell that Draco was uneasy himself. The exact emotions were clouded, but slightly visible.

His gray eyes were staring straight ahead, into the abyss. Then another low noise arose from the far corner. The entire room seemed to be watching as the tall wooden doors slid open.

A group of people filed in, about ten in all. Near the back a young woman stood, no more than twenty-five or so. But Hermione was not focused on the woman, she had her arms trained to the bundle in her arms. From such a distance Hermione could not make out the details on the little girl's face, but there was no doubt that she was a Malfoy.

Her thin wisps of blond hair shot from her head in unruly curls and the ear splitting scream a moment later reminded her heavily of Scorpius. As the thought streamed through her head she managed a glance backwards. Narcissa seemed more than capable of taking care of him.

She turned back and caught the look of awe and love in her lover's eyes. "Draco.." she whispered. "She's lovely."

Draco turned to her for a moment a proud smile dancing on his lips. And with that, it all began.

**Draco**

He could not take his eyes off of the little one. He'd only seen her once, and that seemed so far away. Hermione was quite right, she was lovely. _Alana.. _the name dancing in his thoughts. It was fitting to be tied to the Malfoy name.

It still hadn't occurred to him exactly why the little girl even existed, but he didn't really want to know. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for Hermione to sit here and except that, like it or not, they would be bringing another baby home. They had barely gotten into a routine with the first before this one showed up.

He gulped back his worries and fears as the healer from the other day got closer. She slipped into the seat closest to him turning the baby around so that she was facing him. Alana let out another wail, and he smiled. The healer tried her best, but even turning her away just made the baby scream more and more.

At last she faced him once more, red faced and very angry. A shockingly familiar look held his eyes. A gasp seemed to be caught in his throat, although his mouth had dropped. As smoothly as possible he turned back to Hermione. Her head was cocked ever so slightly, her chocolate eyes lit in amazement. Then they met his.

Hermione opened her mouth a bit, taking a deep breath. "Draco, she looks like _me,_"she told him, shaking her head. "That's not possible!"

From somewhere above them somebody cleared there throat. Both of their heads snapped upward. "Are you ready now? Or would you like us to wait a bit longer?" the minister's voice did not sound very happy at the moment.

"Excuse us sir, but something came up. I was wondering, however, if we could have another blood test taken?"

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, my tests were flawless," the young woman beside him stated. "This is your daughter."

"I'm sorry if I was unclear Miss, but I would like to have my fiancé tested to be sure," he said coolly.

"I do not see how this is relevant to the custody hearing Mr. Malfoy. This is between you and your parents."

Draco's eyes darted back up before he stated "I understand this, sir. But even you must see the resemblance? I-- We must be certain before anything is cleared, correct?"

"As you wish. Healer?"

"Of course Minister! I can have everything ready, five minutes top," she said quickly, before she thought about the baby in her arms. "Minister?"

"I'll take her."

"Yes, of course."

**Hermione**

She quickly found her self entranced by the rich eyes, her eyes. _Why hadn't Draco noticed this before now? _She asked herself. Had he been that shocked?

Then her thoughts jumped violently to another scenario. Was this the baby she had lost so long ago? It wasn't possible, was it?

She couldn't help but hope. Perhaps this was the very same baby, taken from her by some dark magic and kept as safe as possible. And with that little thought she couldn't help but smile.

The baby was looking up at her with a questioning look. As Hermione looked the little one over she felt a twinge of guilt for ever having been jealous over such an adorable creature. And the more she looked the more she was sure that this, somehow, was her little girl, too.

When the young healer returned moments later to announce that she was ready for her, Hermione stood, stealing a quick glance at the woman who would, one day soon, be her mother-in-law.

Narcissa held a tiny smile and a very happy gleam was in her brilliant blue eyes. She turned to Hermione and nodded slightly, as if she had known this along. Hermione, herself, was holding no other feeling but pure happiness.

She didn't know how things would turn out after today, but she couldn't help feeling every bit as confident as the woman smiling down at her. Hermione flashed a smile back and took a bold step towards the healer.

**Draco**

For right now at least, he felt pretty good. The little girl seemed perfectly content in his arms, searching the room. He didn't think to highly of himself at the moment though, he hadn't even noticed the little girl's eyes. She even had Hermione's curls, though they were the color of his own hair.

To break his thought baby Alana, or Ali as he had started to call her in his thoughts, reached up to him, lightly smacking him on the chest. He snickered at her a bit and grabbed her tiny hand.

Finally, just as Hermione was coming back to the table, Ali smiled up at him, giggling only a moment later. As she sat down, Hermione reached over and took the girl in her own arms.

Then, she whispered something to the little one, "You shouldn't laugh at your Daddy, he can't help it he looks funny."

With that she turned and smiled at him, "No more abusing my daughter, Malfoy, okay?"

"I'll abuse-- Wait, what?"

"I told you to leave my daughter alone."

He didn't think his next move completely through, but next thing he knew there was one little girl squashed between him and Hermione, an amused audience, and one very irate Minister.

"All right, this hearing is officially over!" he yelled at the room. "Custody of the child in question, Eris Alana Malfoy, is granted to young Mr. Malfoy and his fiancé!"

By the time that everyone had really understood the final words of their annoyed Minister, he was already leaving the room. Most of the people in the room were celebrating right along with Draco and Hermione, and those that weren't were making there leave. That is except a very dangerous looking Lucius.

"Father?" he asked, stunned at such a public display.

"How dare you? You ruin everything, Draco, everything!" he growled in a low voice. "I _need_ that girl!"

"You are not taking anything away from him, Lucius. Why can't you just let him be happy for once in his life?" came his mother's angry voice.

"Draco," came Hermione's soft whisper behind him, "I want Scorpi."

Before he could say anything, though, Narcissa came over and placed the boy in his arms, muttering to herself. By this time Lucius was turning rather pink in his anger, something Draco had never seen before.

Moments later he had his wand out pointing it in a very dangerous position. The guards that had remained around the doors were already heading towards the commotion. Draco managed to shift out of the way before his father sent a stunning spell towards the baby in his arms, something that would have been fatal.

Soon there after the two guards were dragging the fuming man out of the room, back towards the dark cells he belonged in. But before they had a chance to get him away, Lucius spat three frightening words towards the family, _"He will come!"_

And somewhere deep inside his soul Draco knew his father, as crazy as he was, was speaking the truth. For what ever reason, the Dark Lord was after his pretty little girl. He closed his eyes to block out everything around him for the moment when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm.

She looked up at him sadly, running her fingers down his arm. No words were said between the two, enough could be read from the looks in each others' eyes.

**A.N. Hi guys!! I'm ever so sorry that this has taken this long to get a new chapter up. In fact it's been so long that I had to re-read the thing off of ffnet just so I knew what was going on.**

**I have to say that I really was just going to abandon the poor story because I thought that it wasn't any good. But now I am refreshed and have this next part, even though it is shorter than some of the others. I plan to wrap it up in one or two more chapters.**

**The next will have the others in it (meaning Ron, Harry, and Ginny). I plan to fix that up a bit and try to make it a little better since I nearly ignored the them through the entire story. And, if I can fit it, Dumbledore will happily explain why the Ministry have completely backed off. Sorry 'bout that too.**

**(I forgot that you all don't know what I'm thinking… oops!)**

**So, until next time, Goodbye!**

**Lil**


	20. Meeting the Malfoys

_**Lost and Found**_

_**Chapter XX**_

_**Meeting the Malfoys**_

When Draco and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts, the school was in its crazy lunch routine. As it was a weekend the students were running back and forth, talking loudly to each other everywhere.

This all came to an abrupt halt as the couple made their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione was still clutching on to Eris, or Ali as Draco was now calling her, and he had Scorpius in his own arms. All together they might have seemed like your picture-perfect, though young, family, but the student body wasn't taking it so well.

With everything going on in their lives (their kids, mostly), Hermione hadn't really been paying to much attention to the world around her. As a result, she had never really patched things up with Ron or Harry.

As said before, Hermione was very busy with her new life, but thinking of it now, she knew there was a gapping hole that her boys had left behind them. So now, since nothing seemed to pressing anymore, Hermione was going to take action.

The first time they had ever seen her son was the start of first term and that was dreadfully far away. Scorpius had doubled, if not tripled, in size since then. He was growing up entirely to fast for anyone's liking, especially hers.

Alana, who was slightly smaller than her brother, was bright eyed now, examining the new world around her. She was just big enough to hold her little body up, staring at the various people in the corridors. The two of them had not attracted this much attention in weeks.

When the doors to the Hall finally appeared, Hermione sucked in a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. Draco glanced down at her and murmured, "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded and pulled the gigantic door open enough for the two of them, and hurried inside. The students settled at their tables were equally as startled by this sight as the others in the corridors, even the teachers looked shocked.

Though a bit clumsy, Hermione made it to the Gryffindor table safely. Her house members were raising eyebrows at her and others were whispering furiously. Slowly she approached Harry and Ron. Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and all the rest were sitting close as well.

The occupants turned slightly, just as curious as the rest, and opened their mouths. Ron snapped his jaw shut quickly, starring at the floor. Harry, looking absolutely furious, started to speak, "What do you want, Hermione?"

"Harry, Ron… Everyone," she tried, but the words did not want to come. "I wanted to apologize for all of the wrongs I've done to you. I just wanted to say I was sorry." Hermione let her eyes drift to the floor, resisting the urge to cry, waiting on someone to speak.

"We've missed you Hermione," Ginny said after a few minutes, "all of us."

With that, Hermione gulped down a fresh breath of air and looked up. "Can you ever forgive me? I wish I could have told you in the beginning, and I should have."

"We couldn't really stay mad at you," came Neville's weak voice. He was followed by most of her other friends, all except the ones that mattered most.

When Harry finally said something it came out in an angry burst. "How could you? You _knew_ he was going to do something horrible! You knew what he was planning, but you went behind our backs. I thought you were our friend?" Then, he too, went quiet.

"The heart works in mysterious ways, Potter," Draco answered calmly.

Ron suddenly exploded in a fiery blaze, screaming at him. "Shut up Ferret. What do you know about love? Hermione was supposed to be with _me. _Not a slimy git like you!"

"Ronald, stop it! If you cannot accept my apology fine, but do not insult my fiancé. If you can't get over this you will lose me and my children. How do you feel about that?"

When no one replied she continued, "I wanted to make things better between me and my friends; I want you in my life. But I will not have my son and daughter around people that care more for the past than for the present. Good-bye!"

Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve and tugged him out of the large room, appetite completely gone. She huffed all the way back to their common room, shouting out at anyone who crossed her. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Scorpi's swing, placed the baby in it, and stomping off to glare at the wall.

Draco shot a nasty glare towards her, preceding to scoop his daughter in his other arm. Upstairs he settled both of the babies in Scorpius's crib. For a moment he thought that this set up might work. Apparently not.

Ali let out a piercing scream, followed by a not so happy noise from her brother. Draco turned back around quickly and witnessed another sharp jab of Scorpi's foot. Before the war could turn any nastier he reached in and grabbed the little girl.

The moment she was touched, Ali's bright chocolate eyes turned to him and she smile. Down below, though, Scorpius was pouting at the lack of attention. "Like father, like children, eh?" came a soft from the door.

Hermione walked into the room, a snow white diaper bag on her arm. She raised her red-rimmed eyes to look at him and whispered, "I thought you might need some help."

"Yes," he said looking down at the smiling baby in his arms.

"Well, you do know that your mother sent Ali's crib don't you? She sent the whole set actually."

"Oh…" was his reply.

Hermione worked quickly, pulling out tiny boxes and re-growing them to their regular size. Inside were all the things a baby expert could come up with, and many unnecessary additions. All in all it took nearly twenty minutes to get everything enlarged, and ten more to organize it all.

When everything was put right, Hermione put the slumped against the wall. Draco was in the rocking chair. The twins were both asleep now, luckily enough. They all seemed to be dead on their feet.

Hermione slowly made her way over too him and curled into his lap. As he held her in his arms the world went out of focus and he was left swimming through dreams.

***

A loud BANG jolted Hermione out of a rather pleasant dream. Her eyes snapped open. Panic stricken, she through herself off of Draco and pulled out her wand. His eyes were open too. Wand out, the two of them made their way to the door.

The hall seemed clear, as did the other bedroom. Draco went first into the common room and motioned for her to stay back. For a moment she stood against the nursery door, until she heard a very angry shout, "Weasley? What did you do to the sofa?"

Hermione slid into the utterly horrid scene. A disgruntled Harry was leaning against the far wall, Ginny was scowling angrily, wand pointed to a lump on the floor, and the couch blasted into a million tiny pieces. Suddenly the lump began to move.

Ron picked himself off the floor and dusted off his clothes. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and without another thought went to help Ron. Together they managed to get most of the debris off of him.

Then Hermione turned to Ginny and asked, "What did you do to the couch?"

Ginny shook her head, but managed a smile. "Bye, Hermione! Draco."

"Can we leave?" came a ragged voice from the corner. Hermione glanced up and looked at Harry. His emerald eyes held a tired look, not angry, just tired.

With a sigh she replied, "Neither of you have to be here." A sharp cry from above drew her attention away for the moment. Draco left quickly to check the babies. "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Dinner, Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry, then back at Hermione. Draco came back down that minute and tapped Hermione's shoulder, "Where are the diapers, love?"

"I'll do it. The company is leaving anyway," she sighed. With that she turned her back on the boys and went to work changing yet another dirty diaper.

"Are you coming to dinner, Hermione?"

"Well… er… I don't think so Ron. It is easier up here, you know? Especially with Ali and Scorpi."

Draco leaned over her suddenly and whispered into her ear, "If we sit together it should be fine, Mione. We can go if you want."

She turned to him, brown eyes round and terrified. "I don't know if I can."

"_We _can, Hermione. _We _can do anything."


End file.
